


Blinded by the Light

by Natalie668



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, MasterOfDeath!Harry, Mates, Multi, OccasionalFemHarry, Rimming, Shapeshifter!Harry, Slowish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie668/pseuds/Natalie668
Summary: Harry's welcome to New Orleans didn't exactly go as he had expected. Some Original Vampires were not who he was expecting to corner him upon his arrival. So much for finding happiness here Luna!
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Harry Potter, Kol Mikaelson/Harry Potter
Comments: 68
Kudos: 598





	1. Chapter 1 Lets try not upset the Hybrid Harry!

~*~*~*~

Harry's Pov

Its cold and empty around him, yet groups of people surround them; he haven't felt this low and down in years. Not since the time of the Dursley's.

There amongst the crowd was a couple of people who milled through the crowd slowly making their way around checking out the surroundings, eyes glaring into dark corners. They were obviously searching for something, or someone.

~*~*~*~

Kol glared out into the crowd, he turned and spoke to the witch which had came with him, “Are you sure the boost of magic came from here,” he growled glaring daggers towards the brunette.   
“Yes, it came from here, keep your eyes open whoever it is feeling extremely strong emotions right now I can feel their power buzzing through the air.” she replied eyes going through the throng of humans buzzing around.

Kol glided through the distracted humans, music played in the background, people wearing various clothing, some clad in hardly any, New Orleans was known for the various people; creatures who cohabited in the city. 

“I can taste the magic in the air, its delicious,” he said eyes finding a lone male, who seemed to notice him too, “Seems I may have found our culprit,” he said with a grin. 

Walking towards the handsome stranger he sidled up until he was in front of him, “Can I help you?” the stranger said his accent was that of someone from England. 

Grinning he leant forward and whispered into his ear, “I'd say so, you've put the witches here on their toes, an unknown powerful force finding themselves here in New Orleans, no notice of arrival or any fathom as to what you're doing here, Id definitely say you can help me young one.” Kol said as he grabbed hold of the emerald eyed man arm.

Flinching Harry smacked the hand away, a bitter look entered his face as he replied, “I'm anything but a 'young one', Vampire. So I'd watch your tone with me!.” he said venom covering his words.

Kol had this look enter his eyes, “Ooh a feisty one eh, I like it.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, used to pig headed males thinking they were better than everyone, after all he had gone to school with Draco Malfoy the epitome of someone who thought the world revolved around them. 

“There is nothing to like, what is it you want, last time I heard America was a free country, and as far as I'm aware I can come and go here, and anywhere else as I please.” Harry said removing his focus from the male to the Witch or as Harry would call her, 'Wiccan witch' who stood beside the vampire.

“What is a Wiccan witch doing with a vampire, I thought your kind hated them with a passion,” Harry said eyeing the witch and the vampire. 

The girl laughed, “Any other Wiccan witch would agree with you but I'm different, I happen to get on with them, well most of them.” she said with a soft smile.

Harry focused back on the male, even though he seemed a bit full of himself Harry couldn't blame him, he seemed like a person who didn't get told 'No' very often. 

“Don't be like that green eyes, we're basically the welcoming committee, here to help you know the rules of this city, no outright magic, no attacking any vampires, and last of all everyone supernatural is to notify the King of the city they've entered, it's time to meet the big boss of the city, my pain in the arse brother, let go.” Kol said with a slight eye roll holding onto Harry's arm and vamp speeding them out of the open and into the alley opposite. 

“Follow me, we'll be there shortly,” Kol said as he eyed the male, “By the way I totally forgot to ask your name.” 

“Harry; Harry Potter,” he replied with a glare, 'Great, I've ended up in a freaking supernatural pissing match. Awesome, just my luck' he thought to himself as he began to follow the black haired vampire.

The vampire spluttered, “You're kidding me right? The kid whose been fighting the old Voldemort guy back in England? What the heck are you doing over in these neck of the woods?” he asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

Harry eyed him up, he hadn't thought that the Wizarding worlds business would have reached the Wiccan community, they tended to keep themselves to themselves as the Wizarding community liked to think themselves somewhat better than Wiccans, Harry personally had no such reservations. 

“Yep, that would be me. A friend gave me some tickets to get a way for a while, she said it would do me good. That it would be the best idea I'd ever had. I'm starting to think she was joshing with me.” he said as he came upon a pub with jazz music playing in the background. 

The vampire opened up the door, ushering him inside; once in there the crowd which congregated near the door moved aside as soon as they spotted the vampire who had led Harry in. 

A handsome blonde at the bar swerved himself around to face his brother, “Who have you bought me to meet tonight brother?” he asked as he took in the raven haired male following Kol. 

Kol turned smirking towards his older brother, “This here happens to be Harry Potter dear brother,” he replied 

Klaus' eyes turned gold a growl escaping his lips, “And what does the saviour of the Wizarding world want in my city?” he asked eyeing the wizard suspiciously. 

“Like I told your brother, a friend bought me tickets to visit the city, and as I told him this here is as far as I know a free country where I can visit wherever the hell I want. I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm simply visiting a city I haven't been to before. I'll not be bullied out of a city I wish to visit, not even by you; whoever you may be.” he said as he stared the supposed King down, neither of their eyes leaving the others. 

The crowd seemed to wince, respected breaths could be heard to suck in, the people near Harry practically sprinted away, lest they be in the firing range of Klaus' anger. 

Klaus bared his teeth, “you dare come into my city, speak to me with such disrespect, do you not know who I am?” he said glaring at the younger male.

“No, should I your majesty.” Harry replied returning the heated glare.

Kol seemed to float between the two of them, sensing the oncoming argument. “Lets all just relax here, this here is Niklaus Mikaelson the one and only Original Hybrid, I myself am Kol Mikaelson also an Original Vampire. We are the Original Vampires who created all others.” he said taking in the surprise on the young ones face.

Harry seemed to blanch, “Well, I apologise, but as I said I'm only here for a while, just taking in the sites. I'll stay out of your way, and out of trouble. Well I will try, trouble tends to find me wherever I go.” he said with a slight laugh at the end. 

Neither vampire seemed to find him funny, both were wary of the young wizard, they had heard the stories; stories which had reached their ears was of a young powerful wizard who killed one of the most evil wizards to have walked the earth. 

“Anyway I will take this as my leave, I have places to go, people to see. I'll heed your rules.” Harry said as he made a move to leave the crowded pub. 

Klaus looked him up and down, looking like he wanted to speak again but Kol interrupted him, “We'll be seeing you then Harry, enjoy New Orleans.” 

Harry took that as his queue and left the building, letting out a whoosh of air he shook his head. Why did he have to always find trouble, and why did it always have to follow him. Halfway around the world and he'd already pissed off the wrong people. 

He made his way to his hotel, which wasn't too far from the pub, he walked in smiled at the lady at the front desk wished her goodnight and went to his room where he laid in bed watching films until he was ready to sleep. Today had been eventful for sure.

~*~*~*~**~

thank you for reading. I have the next chapter being written up, its going to be a lengthy story, I will try and get updates out as soon as they're written but I honestly don't know how often that will be, with this Coronavirus happening I'm on lockdown with a hyperactive almost 4 year old and an annoying fiance who wants me to play COD all the time lol.   
Hope you all like it :-)   
Stay safe everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry had spent the last three days slowly making his way around New Orleans, he had been on the tours, he had been to the museums, saw the beautiful art and the WW2 planes. He had made use of his time as still had other bits booked in to do over the next few days. 

Feeling his stomach growling Harry made his way down the stairs to the front parlour, he greeted the lady and wished her a good morning, and headed out into the heat. 

Walking through the French Quarter during the day, you wouldn't believe how busy and hectic it was of an evening. He walked along until he came upon the pub he had met the King of New Orleans in, walking in it was quiet with only a few patrons sat to the tables. 

Harry walked in and sat to the bar, he waited until a young blonde lady came to server him, a smile gracing her lips, “Good morning, how can I help you today?” she asked with a warm smile on her face.

“I'd love a breakfast, what ones do you do?” he asked her, he looked around the bar to see if there were any menus, he couldn't see any on hand.

She reached under the bar and pulled out a menu, “here you go, give me a shout when you've decided what you'd like.” she said as she wandered off further into the pub to check on the other patrons. 

Harry looked down the list, it was weird being in America, there was no English breakfast, everything seemed too sickly to him, pancakes with covered in syrup, maybe another time. He decided to go with Scrambled egg on toast and a orange juice she walked off into the kitchen to tell the chef what he had ordered. 

Glancing around the bar again, it was hard to believe that this place had been teeming with people just a few nights ago. 

A few minutes past and she came back with his food, he sat there and ate it in silence. Once done he thanked her and decided to go on a stroll around the city, he didn't want to be cooped up inside, it was lovely outside, the weather warm but humid. 

Walking down the street he could feel the eyes watching him which he had felt since the night he'd be Kol and Klaus. He was annoyed that they had sent someone to trail him, but he decided to ignore it until he couldn't any more. 

He had a few hours to kill before his tour of the French Quarter, they would be going of an evening as everything livened up. He couldn't wait to see and experience it, he had glanced from his hotel window and saw all the different people enjoying themselves, not a care in the world. All that different culture, and music was breathtaking. 

As he was coming past a Wiccan shop, he spotted the brunette from a few nights ago, she was coming out a few brown bags layered in her arms. She waved goodbye to the person who ran the shop and almost ran into him. 

Surprise flickered across her face, “Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't see you there!” she said as she blushed in embarrassment. 

“No worries,” he replied, about to walk off, she must have noticed he was going to leave without another word as she placed her hand against his arm. 

“I was hoping to come upon you again, I thought maybe we could have a chat, I have so many questions, don't worry none are personal, I mean unless you want to talk about it.” she said fumbling over her words embarrassed.

Harry laughed, “No worries, sure I'd be happy to assist,” he said with a smile, “How about we find somewhere quiet and sit down and chat over a drink.” 

she agreed smiling, we headed towards a small cafe, it had baked goods on show in the front window, “try the beignet, they're amazing,” she said as they walked in, they sat down to a little table overlooking the people walking past. 

Harry unconsciously cast a muffling charm around their table, the witch gasped in surprise as she felt the magic surround them.   
“What was that you just did, I felt the magic, I can still feel it but its fading now.” she said with wonder crossing her face.

This magic was so different to her own, it amazed her, she wished to learn what she could about it, she just hoped he'd be happy to open up. 

“Just a simple muffling charm, for any prying ear that may be trying to listen in,” Harry said, as look on his face telling her he knew he was being followed and what he was about to tell her he didn't want any prying ears hearing it all. 

“Well, where do you want me to start, as anything you want, but first how about we exchange names first” he said as he ordered the beignet with a hot chocolate on the side. 

“Well, my name is Davina Claire, I'm a Wiccan witch and a friend of the Mikaelson Family.” she said biting into her scrumptious food.

Harry proceeded with his introductions, he answered what questions she asked, and eventually they began to get to know one another, for each question she asked, Harry had some in return. He found this young girl was anxious to learn all she could, and he in turn found out some things he hadn't known, he asked about the Mikaelsons and how she had knew them and whether they were to be trusted, but she explained their story. 

Harry was wary of them after hearing Davina's story, they were truly a force not to be trifled with. He found out about Klaus' daughter Hope, about all his siblings, about his parents who Harry instantly hated after hearing Davina's story of how they treated the Mikaelson clan. 

Harry could understand the wariness of Klaus, he would be wary of any newcomer after everything which had happened since he came back to New Orleans.

They exchanged numbers, Harry having not bought a mobile yet, had given her the hotels number and his room number, so she could contact him if she needed to.

Meanwhile in the Mikaelsons home in the French Quarter.

Klaus sits on the floor with his 6month old daughter who is sat playing with her blocks and toy animals, looking upon her, he wishes he could forget about all the troubles happening around him and concentrate on his beautiful daughter. But alas he couldn't bury his head in the sand as he had keep New Orleans safe, safe for his family. Especially safe for his daughter.

One of his minions knocked on the door leading to the sitting room, Klaus sighed before saying “Come in.” 

The man fidgeted about on the spot uncertain whether to speak yet or not, for this man frightened the daylights out of him, Klaus growing agitated spat out, “Well, spit it out then, what have you seen,” 

The man replied with what he had watched from afar over the last few days watching the new Wizard which had come to town, nothing of importance came up, and Klaus began to get annoyed when at last the imbecile came up to the part which had just happened. Marcel's witch had spent the morning with Harry down in the French Quarter, and he told him of where Harry was staying; which happened to be but a stone throw away from where he was sitting right that moment. 

'Well, at least I'll be able to question Davina on what I want to know about him' he thought to himself as he dismissed the vampire to continue watching. And to report if something of importance happened. 

Klaus picked his daughter up and carried her to where his siblings were sat in the kitchen, with Hayley busy at the stove making some food for Hope. 

“Well, Davina has been seen with Harry today down in the French quarter, apparently they had beignet together and chatted for a good couple of hours. I say we find out what she knows, Kol go find out what she found out and report back, we all know she prefers your presence to mine.” Klaus said a smirk on his face. 

Kol nodded and vamp sped out the house, he was looking forward to hearing what Davina had found out about the daring little wizard. 

Kol appeared in front of Marcel's apartment, letting himself in he walked up the stairs to the front room where he could hear Davina's heartbeat; waltzing in he dropped down next to hear, peering at her phone, which she quickly pulled a way a blush covering her cheeks.

Staring dagger at Kol, she spoke, “What the hell are you doing here, and why are you looking at my phone! Don't you know it's rude to peer at peoples phones.” she said punching him on the arm.

Kol laughed, “Just cause you're messaging your boyfriend doesn't mean I wont look,” he said shaking his shoulders in a shrug.

She whacked him in the arm, “shut up you; and what the hell do you want I'm trying to relax here!” she said putting her phone away in her pocket so Kol couldn't sneak a peak again.

“Don't be so stroppy, Klaus has had his minion report you were having food with Harry earlier, and that the two of you were having a lovely little chat- for two hours. Now what could you possibly have been chatting about for that long eh?” he asked leaning back against the arm of the sofa. 

Groaning Davina replied, “We were getting to know each other, I asked a whole bunch of questions on his magic, about all sorts of things, he happily complied and answered them, not that he had to. We didn't chat about anything personal if that's what you're after. Not that I'd tell you if he did anyway.”

Kol leant forward quickly getting in her face, “So you're telling me you spent hours with him and you don't have any bit of information on him, nothing at all? Yeah somehow I don't believe that, and I very much doubt Klaus will be happy with the lack of information too. So I suggest you cough up even the tiniest of information.” he said leaning in close.

Davina glared and sent a migraine towards him, “Who do you think you're speaking to like that Kol, I'm not some stupid little witch who'll take your threats, remember that Kol or next time I wont remind you so kindly.” she said as she stood up so she stood in front of him. 

“I suggest you leave, if you want information, I suggest you go to the source.” she said and with a flick of her wrist Kol was flying out the now open front door, and suddenly Kol was no longer in the apartment with a door slammed in his face. 

“Feisty little witch,” he said laughing to himself as he got up off the floor. 

He vamp sped back off to the French Quarter, he decided to do some spying himself, so he jumped to the roof of the hotel opposite the one Harry was staying in, sitting on the roof, he eyed the room at the front of the building Harry was stopping in, he decided to sit and watch from afar. He could see him moving around in his room, closing his eyes he listened in with his enhanced hearing, zoning in he heard the British wizard talking to someone, a female someone.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in Harry's bedroom. 

Harry was on the phone to Luna, walking back and forth in the room, “You said to come here, that I'd find happiness, and so far all I've found is angry Original vamp and a hybrid king. This isn't what I signed up for Luna, they've got people following me around. Everywhere!. Literally I cannot leave this place without this idiot following me, he's definitely not good at being sneaky that's for sure.” he said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Luna chuckled through the phone, “You've met them then, and did they know of you? Did they find themselves intrigued, what do you think of them?” she asked dreamily

“Well, yes they did know of me, and I'd guess so as the 'King' has his minion following my every move, and I guess they're okay.” he replied.

“And what about their looks, were they as handsome as they're made out to be?” she asked already knowing the answer, she smiled to herself.

“More I'd say, gods why does it matter how insanely good looking they are Luna? It's not like I'm here for them in particular is it?” silence was his reward on the other end of the phone.  
“Luna, please tell me you haven't sent me to the other side of the world to get laid.” he asked exasperated.

Her melodious laugh was his reply, “And what if I had sent you there to meet them? Would you be disappointed, you know I see things Harry, and Fate gifted me with a vision, and that vision involved the three of you. The dark haired Vamp and the blonde hybrid, and for once Harry you were happy; the happiest I have ever seen you.” she said with a dreamy smile on her face. 

“Gods Luna, I seriously don't need this right now.” he said as he dropped onto the bed a hand pressed against his face.

“Well when do you need it Harry, you know as well as I that you need to find happiness now, you've been on a downward spiral for months now, you need to get used the fact that you collected all the Hallows, and you as well as I know what that means, things are going to change for you drastically, you need to get better before it swallows you up, you can't stay like this,” she said, “Please Harry just consider it, see where it goes, if it's not something you want to do, don't do it, just try. For me.” 

Harry breathed out a big sigh, “Fine, but if this goes pair shape I'm coming straight back. I don't need another fight on my hands Luna, I can't deal with another. Not now.” 

“And that's all I can ask of you, just try and let this run its course, I love you Harry and all I want to do is see you happy. That is all I want, that's all any of us want.” her voice serious now. 

Harry stood up again and walked towards the mirror which hung in his room, staring at his reflection he honestly couldn't see why anyone would wish to look at him twice, never mind finding happiness with two incredibly good looking Originals. 

“Fine, I'll try.” was his reply back.

“thank you, that's all I can ask of you. Its getting late, ring me if anything changes, or if you just want a familiar voice to talk to, take care Harry. We love you.”

“Love you too, Luna. Goodnight take care.” Harry said, and with that he pressed the end call button and sighed. He'd decided to let things run its course, if more happened between them, if they met and spoke again he'd try to be less hostile this time. 'God's why did it have to be him' was his only thought as he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres another chapter, hope you all enjoy it :) Thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I really do appreciate every one of you taking the time to read my works.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol sat back on his haunches, listening in on the little wizards conversation on the phone, he couldn't help but think upon what he was hearing. 

So him and his brother had spent a thousand years free and single and what; this little wizard was supposed to change that?   
He very much doubted that, he and his brother were not ones for sharing.   
Neither of them would ever consider sharing a parter- at least he never thought they would. 

Kols mind was whirling; how could one little conversation send his world spinning on its axis. How was he supposed to tell his brother about what he had been told, unless he didn't tell him about his spying? Gods he didn't know what to do. 

Carefully getting down from the roof where he had been listening in from, he ran back to his home. Klaus was in his art room, painting away; he could hear the faint paint brush swishing away. 

Heading to his art studio he decided to just tell Klaus that Davina had been unhelpful. 

~*~*~*~*~

Klaus had been sat drawing for a few hours now, his daughter was sleeping happily but a few doors down. He was drawing a portrait of him and his daughter, her perfect little chubby cheeks with their dimples on show when she smiled. 

He couldn't believe he had been gifted with such a perfect little girl, who he called his daughter. 

The pull in his veins was beginning to annoy him immensely, the wolf seemingly wanting to press its way out of his body; seeming to want to break free and run wild.   
As much as painting made him forget about the rest of the world, he couldn't seem to get the newcomer out of his head. Something about this Harry set it blood afire, he didn't know whether that was a good, or a bad thing. 

His ears perked up as he heard Kol enter the compound; hopefully he would be able to give him some useful information. 

“Davina was of no use, she learnt nothing from him, other than a few details about the Wizarding world. She didn't ask him anything personal, and what he did tell her is what we already knew. Nothing of usefulness.” 

Klaus stood up and paced back and forth in front of his younger brother, “Was she telling the truth?” 

“Yes, I believe her, she says she has found out nothing of use to us.” 

growling Klaus dismissed his brother. 

'What could you be hiding young wizard' he thought to himself. 

Finding his phone amongst the paints, he found a number to one witch he trusted. The phone rang for a while before a lady answered,   
“What can I do for you Klaus, long time no speak. When was the last time I heard from you, its got to be a couple of decades at least” 

“Well, I've been busy; you sound well enough, well enough with the pleasantry I have phoned to see if you can find out some things about a certain person for me. He's from your world. He's appeared in my city; and since he's arrived my wolf has become more and more unstable, I'm having to fight it from coming to the surface.” 

“hmm, sounds intriguing, who is it that has set you asunder.?” she asked intrigued

“Harry Potter,” was his reply.

Silence came his reply, growling he spat out for her to answer him.

“He disappeared from the Wizarding world a week ago, his friends have been telling the papers he's on holiday having a break, I guess he's came to your city then. Can I ask where it is you've settled?”

“New Orleans.” 

“Hmm,” 

“Don't Hmm me witch, tell me more about him?” 

for the next 10 minutes Klaus learnt all that she knew about Harry Potter. By the time she had finished Klaus was impressed. 

“Do you happen to have any more information on why him appearing would set my wolf to try to dominate me to appear?” 

“I'm sorry Klaus, I do not know.” 

Growling he said his thanks for the information and chucked the phone onto his desk. At least he knew a bit more about the wizard now. 

~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke the next morning, it was 4 days before his 18th birthday, he wasn't looking forward to it to say the least. His talk with Luna the night before had him stressing a bit. What was it she had seen that would want him to go here, to New Orleans the supernatural hotspot. 

Faint music softly drifted through his partly open window; it was one of the things he loved about this city, it was that music was a way of life here, art and just the general atmosphere brightened his spirits. 

He decided he would head out today and get himself a 'cellphone' as they called it here; he just hoped he didn't run in to anyone, he wasn't really feeling like socialising. 

He knew he'd have to face the general public but at least they wouldn't be bombarding him for questions, or insisting his being here was for something bad. 

Getting himself ready he headed out to the nearest phone store, there he got himself a phone and finally he was ready to go do some more exploring. Walking through the square he came upon a small Wiccan shop. 

Deciding to explore and find out what he could about them he decided to enter and do some research. 20 minutes later his arms laden with books and other bits and bobs the girl at the desk told him he absolutely had to have. 

Finding a alley he apparated to his room where he dropped off his things, little did he know he had a pair of eyes watching him from further in the alleyway. 

Elijah was intrigued by the young wizard, his brother had called him and asked him to look into him. Even though he didn't look very intimidating or dangerous, looks could be deceiving. From the looks of the books in his arms Elijah guessed the young man was doing some research, into what he had no idea.

He picked his phone out of his pocket and rang his younger brother, “I've been tailing him, nothing to report other than he's been to the witches shop and has come out with a pile of books. Just basic ones on their craft.” he said as carefully walked out of the dim alley into the street ahead. 

“Thank you brother,” came his reply, he swiftly shut the phone off and made his way to the compound to speak to Hayley. 

~*~*~*~*~

finding the note with the young witch he had met the previous day, he put her number into his cellphone, pressing the ring button he rang her. He was bored, and he decided to attempt to make friends. 

Davina answered and they decided to meet up, this time they would meet up at the nearest bar, the one Harry had met the originals in. Harry couldn't help but think this was becoming a pattern. 

Still he made his way to the almost deserted bar, sitting down at the table where Davina was seated, with a young man with brown hair and a wide smile. Harry couldn't help but feel himself becoming more of his laid back self. 

“Thank you for ringing Harry, this here is my best friend Josh.” she said smiling towards the brunette who sat next to her, “Josh this is Harry, he's a wizard. And he's new in town.” 

Harry shook hands with him, “Nice to meet you.” 

“You too Harry” 

with the three of them seated, another brunette came over took their orders.   
“So Harry, have you managed to do any more research, you said you wanted to learn more about the Wiccan magic here. I can recommend a great shop if you like?” she said smiling into her glass of coke. 

“I'm good thank you, already been this morning. The girl at the desk was very helpful.” 

“Glad to hear!” 

things began to get a bit awkward with the silence, so Josh spoke up, “So you're from England, huh? Always wanted to go there, just never had the chance. Do you miss it much?” he asked looking towards the emerald eyed young man. 

“Sure, I miss my home land, but its not like I'm moving here perminantly or anything. I'm just on a holiday of sorts; I definitely don't miss the weather. I love it here, it hasn't rained at all since I've been here. Its a nice change.” he replied with a laugh. 

Things seemed to relax between the three of them, words seemed to flow easily between them, after all they were all near enough the same age. 

The phone rang in the bar and the bartender took the call in the other room, Klaus was on the other end. His spy had told him that Harry was currently occupying Rousseau's. The bartender told him nothing of significance was occurring, and that she would keep an ear out. 

Josh having heard the phone call, wrote down on the napkin that Klaus had just rang the bar and the bartender was spying on them listening in.   
Harry sighed and cast a bubble around them, blocking out anyone who was attempting to listen in. 

“That'll stop her from listening in” he said with a grin. 

Josh seemed impressed, “Just a little spell I use when I don't want prying ears listening in. Don't worry you can still hear everything outside of this bubble they just can't listen in.” Harry said with a grin, which the other two returned. 

The bartender seemed to frown towards them, “I'm guessing she's wondering why the hell she can see our lips moving but can't hear anything.” 

“Good, she shouldn't be being so nosey.” Davina replied sending the spy a glare. Which sent her scampering off to the other side of the bar. 

“I just wish this Klaus would stop sending spy's after me, and just speak to me himself.” Harry said with a glare shooting across the room. 

“Trust me, you don't. He's not a nice person Harry. You'd do best to steer clear.” Josh said, and Davina nodded in agreement.

“He's not too bad, at least he doesn't seem it. He's just worried for his family, and I can understand that. I'd do anything for my friends who're the only family I have.” he said running his fingers through his hair; he could guess that the other two wanted to ask questions, but he hoped they wouldn't. 

“I'm sorry Harry, you came here for a holiday and instead you've caught the attention of the King of Orleans.” Josh said placing his hand against Harry's. 

Smiling up towards Josh he tapped his other hand against Josh' which was resting against his. He wasn't used to people touching him, other than the Weasley's and Hermione. He guessed he'd have to get used to it. Americans seemed pretty touchy feely. 

The three sat there ordering drinks and laughing freely, the bartender didn't bother them again for the rest of the night, before any of them knew night time had arrived, and with it; the night crowd. Or better known as the night walkers of new Orleans. They came in and scattered themselves all around the bar, a few more bartenders had appeared. 

Deciding to test their luck they sent Josh to the bar to order some beers, he came back with some bottles. Grinning they clinked bottles and carried on chatting about life, Davina told Harry her story. Harry was rightfully horrified with what he'd been told. 

Josh came out with his story, about how he was a vampire, which Harry had already realised when they first met. And how he'd been turned due to a selfish friend. Or so called friend, about his maker, Marcel the previous King. Harry thought this city sounded pretty surreal; and by the sounds of it the previous King banned witchcraft, he didn't like the sound of that, but after Davina's story he also couldn't really blame this 'Marcel' much either he was obviously trying to protect the young witch. 

A few bottles of beer later, they each made their ways to their beds, and decided to keep in contact via texts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Klaus had sat in the background of Rousseau's and watched as the three of them interacted; he felt the wolf under his skin prowling back and forth wanting to take over, but Klaus was a lot stronger than the wolf so he kept it contained. He watched as they talked, unable to hear anything to his chagrin. 

The moment he saw movement of hands on the table he saw Josh, the young vampire place his hand on Harry's who looked surprised. He felt his blood pressure raise, the veins under his eyes appeared, and his eyes turned gold, shocked over his sudden rage, he vamp sped as quickly as he could out of the bar. 

~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, I've been trying to get this chapter written up and posted for the past couple of days but I felt it needed a bit of extra added to it. I've got the next 6 chapters planned out, this was mostly a filler chapter, hope you enjoy it either way. Harry's met Josh (I love him he was such a brilliant character) So Klaus was overcome with a burning rage, Klaus doesn't like not knowing things, and he certainly doesn't like these onslaught of feelings/anger over someone simply touching the new wizard in town. Poor Klaus.  
> I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Stay safe guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

3 days have passed, its 11:58pm July 30, 2 minutes until Harry turns 18, lying on his bed he's reading one of the many Wiccan books he had bought a few days before. Looking at his phone, he decides to put the book down and do his yearly ritual, count down the seconds until he turns 18. 

00:00 popped up on his phone, smiling he said a quiet 'Happy Birthday me' in a matter of seconds, the room seemed to drop in temperature; suddenly the warm room was freezing, frowning as he saw his breath in front of his face. 

Looking around the empty room, a lone figure stepped out from the corner; “Hello Master, I have been looking forward to meeting you.” he said as he stepped forward towards the bed Harry was sat on. 

Trying to find his words Harry spoke, “Who are you? What do you mean Master?” 

Death smirked, “I think you know who I am, and why I am here, that little seer of yours knew I would be coming to see you.” 

“Death?” he asked with a gasp.

“The one and only. We have much to discuss; make yourself comfortable, it will take a while.” Death said as he perched himself on the chair next to the bed. 

“After you collected all the Deathly Hallows, you were automatically the Master of Death, I had expected you to conjure me, but alas you didn't. So I took it upon myself to come to you.” staring at the young man in front him who couldn't take his eyes off of him he continued, “As you may know, Master of Death is not just a title, there are responsibilities. You are to help keep the world at balance, I travel between worlds keeping an eye on the events everywhere, but your responsibility is earth, you are to help me keep everything in balance here. The other worlds are not your responsibility; not yet anyway.” 

Harry bit against his lip, “How am I supposed to keep the world at balance, I don't understand? Will I get a power boost? Will I get new powers, what about my magic?” 

“You will continue to keep your magic, you will just have extra powers. You will have my powers; with these powers, you will need a balance, your friend warned you of two beings who you would meet, those two were chosen before you were even born by Fate. They are your Soul Mates.” 

Harry stared in shock, “You've got to be kidding me, Soul Mates?!” he asks feeling sick all of a sudden. 

“It is not as bad as it sounds, they're your soul mate Harry but, you don't have to make anything of it if you don't wish. They're simply your anchor to this world. They're 2 of the most powerful beings on this Earth. Niklaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid; and Kol Mikaelson, Original Vampire. I had blocked the bond until I could speak to you. They shouldn't have even noticed you, yet they have. I'm sorry for that; I had hoped you would have attempted contacting me, but alas you didn't.” he says as if this information isn't making Harry's head want to explode.

“Klaus and Kol, they're my soulmates?” he asks, “What does that entail? Do they even know? Do they even have a choice in this? Are feelings going to be forced upon them, because I can't do that to someone, let alone two someone's. It's not fair, its immoral.” 

“Klaus has been having the beginnings of feelings coming from his Wolf, Kols interest has simply been intrigue. That was until he heard your phone call with the young Luna.” 

Harry stared shocked, “He heard that?” 

Death nodded, “We have much to learn Harry, it would take a millennia for you to learn all you need, so what I'm about to do next is going to be painful, unbearably painful. So I'd suggest warding your room against sounds. Because you are going to be in agony, your Magic is most probably going to go haywire. Be prepared Harry.” 

Death moved towards the bed, he sat in front of Harry, he couldn't get over the fact that Death didn't look anything like the way the muggles etc predicted he looked. He simply looked like a normal man just in a suit. 

Placing his hands onto Harry's he closed his eyes, and Harry did the same. One moment the room was silent, the next Harry was writhing in pain; it was excruciating, screams ripped from his throat. Thoughts and memories zipped through his mind, burying themselves into his skull. 

Almost 2 hours later, and Death pulled his hands away from Harry's whose face was pale and tears streamed down his face. 

“Harry, are you okay? Do you have questions?” Death asked once again placing himself on the chair. 

Rubbing his hand over his face, everything he had just seen, felt like he had experienced as well. It was immense. There was nothing like it. “I have a question about the Soulmates part, from what I can gather Soul Mates don't necessarily have to be lovers right? I could take away the need they'd feel to be with me right? Surely that would be better for them? I just can't force this on them. Its not fair.” he couldn't handle to the thought that the only reason these two people were with him was because of magic forcing them to.

Death frowned, “I'm sorry Harry but you wouldn't be able to stop it. They can fight it, they can try and deny the attraction to you, to your magic. But I'm afraid you can't take the bond away. Maybe it would be best to speak to them, find out what they think of this. Go see them, explain what you know and ask their opinions on what they want to do, before going and doing something that not only effects you but them as well.” 

Harry thought it over, and nodded. “Okay, I will.” 

“Is there anything else?” 

“Yes, how can I contact you if I need you?” Harry asked 

“Simply wish for me to be there, and if I am able I will come to you as soon as I can.” he stated simply. 

“Okay, thank you; not only for this new power, but for coming to me; I'm just sorry I didn't come in contact with you sooner.” 

Death placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, “You have had a horrible past year Harry, I simply wished to wait until I thought you could handle this new role, and I believe that with your Mates help, you'll be able to handle it.” 

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him; why he was surprised he didn't know, what with all the things which had happened to him in the 18 years of his life. This shouldn't be such a huge shock, but it is. 

“I wont be pushing them into being with me, hopefully they'll want to make friends. But anything other than that I won't be pressuring anyone.” Death nods in agreement. 

“You can do whatever you wish, so long as your scent is being released they'll be attracted towards you, but with your power you can block it. The only one who will have any disadvantages to this soul bond will be you, you'll have to be in close calls to them and interact as often as you're able.” 

Harry sighed, he hated that he was having to push himself onto two people whose lives before him would most probably be effected now. How was he going to explain the fact that they were stuck with him, that he'd have to see them often otherwise his powers would bugger up. 

“I think I need some time on my own, I will let you know if I need you, or have any more questions.” he said as he lay back against the pillows on his bed. 

Death rose from his seat gave a nod to Harry, and just like that he disappeared.

Harry had a lot to think over, he couldn't believe how since midnight his whole entire life had changed in the blink of an eye. 

Concentrating Harry covered his scent, he really wasn't in the right mind to have two Originals breaking down his door. Deciding to try and get some sleep Harry curled up and closed his eyes, hoping his dreams would take him. 

*~*~*~*~*~

Klaus woke suddenly with a almighty need, a need for something; his wolf felt like it was clawing against his insides wanting to be released, closing his eyes trying to concentrate on keeping his beast sealed, he decided to get up and take a shower. 

Stepping under the flow of water cascading down from the shower head he leant his head against the cold tiles, this need; this pressure from within was confusing him to bits, he felt like he had to go and seek something out, what he had no idea. He hoped it wasn't something bad; he'd only just got this city safe for his daughter to continue living here, he didn't want to have another almighty fight on his hands. 

Finally having enough of the hot shower, he stepped out and grabbed his towel to wrap around his body. He decided to go check up on his daughter, who by the sounds of it was in the midst of fussing. Walking in he stepped over to the cot and lifted her out rocking her gently kissing her head gently. Settling down into the rocking chair he sat and told her a story of beautiful princes and wolves who ran free through the lands. 

~*~*~*~   
Kol awoke with the need to leave the compound, he didn't know where or why he had awoke, only that he needed to seek something out; his body led him to outside of the young wizards bedroom, landing gently upon his balcony he leant against the rails. The room seemed to be blurry to his eyes, for some reason he couldn't see within, and the sound was muffled. 

Frowning he settled against the door, hoping to listen; for what seemed like hours there was a all of a sudden scream, it was quiet if it wasn't for his super hearing he would have missed it completely. Suddenly he could see into the room, whatever had been blocking it disappeared. Peering in he saw Harry with someone whose shadow seemed to surround him, Kol could not make out how this person looked. 

Harry stopped screaming eventually, and Kol felt his vampire face appear when he did, he felt the need to break in there and grab hold of him. He had no idea why but he felt the need to protect him from the world. 

Stepping back so he was once again in the shadows on the balcony he listened in, most of what he heard he couldn't comprehend, but when he heard the other being talking of soul mates, and bonds. He had never heard of such things before; not for Vampires. 

Listening in he caught the mention of him and his brother, shock entered his system as he listened in to the fact that this Harry Potter was supposedly his and Klaus' soul mate. He couldn't help himself but upon hearing that he disappeared into the night. He had so many thoughts running through his head at that moment he needed alone time to make out what this meant for him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, the last week has been a bit hectic. Not the longest of chapters but it needed to be done, I got stuck writing it out but hopefully it should be easier to get the future chapters out. I'm hoping to get chapters released every friday. Thank you for bearing with me hope you're all staying safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Kol was in shock, how was he supposed to take this news that his life no longer belonged to just him; no matter how much he tried to deny that what he had heard was lies, he just didn't believe that him Kol Mikaelson had a soul mate, not just any soul mate, 'The Master of Death'. 

He shivered, he couldn't believe that Harry Potter was that, he couldn't believe that Death had been there but a few meters away behind a door, let alone be in the company of his supposed soulmate. Rubbing his hands over his stubble which had grown over the last few days, how was he going to tell Klaus his brother that Harry was both of their soulmates. He knew Nik wouldn't take it kindly that the wizard was his mate; yet alone both of theirs. 

Nik was not known for sharing well, look how well it went with Nik and Elijah all those years ago, he honestly didn't know where to go, he wanted to go tell his brother the news, but he also didn't feel like he could take the onslaught of questions which were bound to be asked by his hybrid brother. 

Walking aimlessly through the French Quarter, he entered one of the many bars in the circuit, music pounded through the room, he walked up to the bar and ordered a bottle of whisky, he felt the need to indulge in some strong alcohol. Sitting in a quiet corner, drinking his way through the bottle a young lady split from her friend who was leant against the bar drinking her weight in mimosa's wandered over, clearly intoxicated, she placed herself in his booth. 

“Fancy getting out here gorgeous?” the brunette asked as she leant against the table leaning into Kols space. Grinning he decided he wanted a bit of a distraction so he took the brunettes hand and led her out into the open, she stumbled a bit over her stilettos, leaning into Kol he could smell the blood pumping away in her unguarded throat. Leaning into her sniffing her neck he pulled her into the alleyway which was dark and empty.

Kissing his way up her throat she moaned, Kol looked into her eyes, “Don't make a sound, and don't struggle.” he said as he once again placed his lips to her neck, he dug his fangs into her throat, the girl making no sound as he slowly drank his fill, licking her neck to wipe away the blood, he once again looked in her eyes, “Go back in there and tell your girlfriend you just had the best sex imaginable, and you want to go home,” he said as the compelled girl nodded and once again entered the bar.

Feeling a bit better, and less hungry he decided he'd bite the bullet and go and speak to his brother. 

Klaus had just put Hope back in her cot, fast asleep; smiling down to his beautiful daughter he quietly exited the bedroom. Walking quietly down to the kitchen he pulled up on the stool and pulled out his pad, he began to draw, before long in front of him a picture of the wizard boy who had entered his city stared back at him off the pad. Emerald eyes staring straight up into his own. 

Frowning Klaus sat there staring at the portrait, for some reason, he felt himself compelled to draw his upon paper. Wandering over to the cupboard he pulled out one his better Bourbons and grabbed out a glass and poured himself a couple of fingers of drink. Slowly sipping he began to think back upon the reason he had awoken so early previously. 

The front door opened and Kol walked in, hearing his brother in the kitchen, he took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. He placed himself next to his brother after grabbing himself a glass and filling his one with some bourbon. 

Taking a large gulp he spoke, “I have news brother, news which is going to come as a huge shock to you, just as it did me.”   
Klaus frowned, turning to his younger brother, “Well, come out with it then.” 

“I went to spy on Harry, and I had just turned up all was normal, he was reading, and the next I know the temperature dropped, the room darkened and the next there was someone, a being stood before him in the room.” 

“Well, who was it, do we need to gather people, is Hope in danger?” Klaus asked getting ready to stand and call in the troops. 

“No brother, that won't be necessary, as I was saying, the being appeared, and Harry was just as shocked as I was, and then he announced who he was.” Kol took a deep breath, “The being who had appeared was Death.”   
Klaus frowned, “You're kidding right?” 

“No, very much not kidding, so I listened in some more and Death was explaining to Harry that he was this 'Master of Death' and then he told Harry that he'd be giving him a big onslaught of data, kind of I guess, and so he touched him and he screamed, he screamed so loud but it was quiet to me, it seemed the young wizard had used a silencing spell I guess, and when Death appeared I could hear everything, if not quietly, and what I heard after the screaming stopped was Harry saying something about Soul Mates, and how both you and I were his.” Kol said as he took a huge swig of his drink, staring down onto the counter top. 

Klaus sat there in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, standing up he spoke, “That simply cannot be true, I've never heard of such a thing as soul mates, and certainly not a singular person having two! What you've heard must be lies, they must be planning something trying to turn us against each other. It can't be true!” he growled, eyes going gold, grabbing the pad he'd just drawn said wizard on he through it across the room. 

Klaus vamp sped out of the room, he couldn't stay in that room a moment longer, he had to escape; his wolf wanted to escape, and he felt the need to let it. In minutes Klaus was in the Bayou, stripping his clothes off he allowed the change to happen, his bones breaking and rearranging themselves until he stood as a wolf. 

Howling to the sky, Klaus ran free as a wolf, wolf Klaus decided he had something to run to, raising his snout to the sky he ran and ran until he came to the front of a hotel, edging himself in, the front hall was empty, letting his nose guide him to the one person he wished to see. 

Finding himself outside a door, he scratched at said door, nudging it with his nose attempting to gain entrance. The wolf moaned when he believed the person behind the door wasn't going to answer, suddenly movement was heard behind the door, a tired looking Harry answered the door, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. 

Harry looked on shocked at the wolf which had made its way to his door, stepping back he decided it would probably best if his neighbours didn't see a wolf in the hallway should they ring the police so he ushered the wolf into the hotel room. 

“Who are you?” Harry asked, crouching down to be at the same height as the wolf, the wolf nudged its snout against Harry's cheek, and sniffed him, suddenly a tongue came out and licked his face. Batting the wolf away Harry chuckled, “Hey no kisses,” he said stroking the wolfs nose.

“So, I'm going to test something here, give me a minute. Close your eyes.” he said hoping the wolf would listen, snorting the wolf turned around facing away. 

Harry stripped down and concentrated on how he wished to look like a wolf, suddenly he felt his body changing and suddenly, he was on all fours. Tentatively attempting to walk forwards Harry shuffled his way over to the wolf. 

Wolf Klaus, turned around and growled, except it wasn't an angry growl, he gently headbutted the Black wolf before him, who had startling green eyes, 'Mine' his wolf said, somehow Harry could understand what the wolf was saying. 

Changing back to his usual self, he grabbed his boxers off the floor slipping them back on,   
“Klaus?” Harry asked, sitting before the wolf, he tentatively leant out his hand and stroked him gently, his throat rumbled, the wolf came and lay down next to Harry snuggling into his side. 

“Well, this floor is unbelievably uncomfortable, I'm getting on the bed, if you're staying you're taking the bottom.” he said as he gently removed himself from the wolf, he growled lowly at the fact Harry was moving. 

Harry crawled into bed, unbelievably tired, yawning he got under the duvet and settled into bed, the wolf gently settled himself at the edge of the bed and curled up and closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight Klaus,” Harry said as he snuggled into the pillow, allowing sleep to take him. 

Morning arrived all too soon, Klaus awoke stark naked, lying at the bottom of Harry's bed, he could remember everything that had happened last night, how he'd ran all the way here, how Harry had turned into a wolf, and how Klaus had slept here. 

Rubbing his face, Klaus couldn't believe this was happening to him, how could he after a thousand years suddenly find himself bound to someone, how could he have a Soul Mate, spotting a pair of sweatpants on the floor he scooped them up and chucked them on, they were too small, more like ¾ lengths, but he put them on anyway. Quietly making himself walk over to the bed, his small mate was lay fast asleep. 

His hand came out and brushed the hair off his forehead from his eyes, he suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing, “Happy Birthday Harry,” he said, pulling his hand away he stepped back, shaking his head he vamp sped from the room. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

A bit later on after Klaus having left, Harry awoke to an empty room, yawning and stretching, he cast a tempus spell and it popped up that it was just after 10am. He looked towards the bottom of the bed, a bit sad that the wolf had left, and decided he would ring Luna in a couple of hours. He opened his balcony doors, as he was expecting a few birthday cards and presents and it wouldn't do to have to keep opening it to let them in. 

shrugging himself out of his boxers he stepped into the shower, the water poured down his body, easing his aching muscles, he couldn't believe he was the Master of Death, and that one of his soul mates had made their way to him, so much for leaving them alone and not telling them about the Soul Mates part until they were at least friends. 

Scrubbing his body clean and washing his hair, he exited the shower, deciding to find his sweats to put on he looked around the room, and they were missing. He could have swore he had left them on the floor the previous night. Shrugging he walked over to the chest which contained his walk in wardrobe, he loved magic. 

Finding himself some comfy clothes, he settled on the bed and grabbed the post which had came and been dropped off by the owls while he showered, birthday cards and presents from Ron, Hermione and the Weasley clan, as well as from Luna, and a cute little hand print card from Teddy, his little Godson. 

Smiling he placed them on his bedside table, opening the presents he had various items surrounding him, from chocolate and fudge, to Broomstick maintenance kit. Smiling at all his gifts he decided enough time had passed and so he rang Luna, he let it ring for a good couple of minutes, but there was no answer. Sighing he put the phone down and decided to ring later on, perhaps she was asleep. 

Sending a quick text to Davina and Josh he sent a message saying 'Birthday Breakfast at the place we first went to Davina? You pick up Josh and meet me there x'   
Davina replied back quickly saying she'd be there in 20 minutes, that gave him time to find some better clothes to wear.   
Sporting a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt he chucked on his trainers and grabbed his wallet and left the hotel to make his way over to the bakery. 

He was sat at the table they'd frequented on their last visit, he'd ordered himself a cup on coffee, and a beignet, he'd found they were super yummy.   
Looking to his phone wondering how much longer they were going to be, he spotted them crossing the road towards him, smiling he waved towards them. 

They entered the bakery, Davina had a little wrapped up present in her hands, and Josh had one too, “Happy Birthday!” they both said together.   
“Thank you, you honestly didn't have to get me a gift” he said as he placed kisses against their cheeks. 

They sat to the table and Davina slid the present across the table towards Harry, “It's not much, I didn't know what to get, but I spotted this while out shopping for something and I thought you might like it.” 

Harry opened the little box, and inside was a coin, smiling not really knowing what it was for he said his thanks, Davina noticing his confused look explained, “It's been spelled with a protective spell, you just keep it on you and its supposed to help with warning you if someone is trying to curse you.” Smiling gratefully Harry said his thanks and placed the coin into his wallet. 

Josh was next to give him his gift, “Mines not as fancy as Davina's, sorry in advance I'm not a good gift giver.” he said laughing as he gave Harry his gift. 

Opening it up it was a gift certificate for Rousseau's and a bar of chocolate, Cadbury chocolate. Grinning Harry said his thanks, “Like I said I didn't know what to get so I spotted some British chocolate and I bought it for you.” he said blushing lightly. 

“It's great! Thank you so much, you honestly didn't have to, either of you.” Harry said honestly touched that they had both thought to buy him gifts. 

They spent the next hour hearing stories of their pasts, Harry seemed to open up more about his past to the two before him, he really believed that they were both turning into great friends, and he was suddenly so very glad that Luna had told him to come here. 

“I was thinking of maybe finding somewhere a bit more perminant, maybe see if I can rent somewhere as I'm starting to get fed up of the hotel, my neighbour below me doesn't stop going to the toilet through the night, it's annoying as hell.” Harry said laughing. 

Davina and Josh looked to each other, “Well, we have a spare room; maybe you'd like to come stay with us? We have plenty of room, and well we don't use the toilet at all hours” she said laughing, “Honestly, we'd love it if you wanted to come stay with us, we can have movie nights in our Pjs and with popcorn and everything.” Josh said grinning from ear to ear. 

Harry seemed to pause for a moment, “Are you sure you don't mind? I can pay my way.” he said looking at the two of them. 

“Honestly, don't worry about it the only thing we pay for are the groceries anway, the building we live in is Marcel's,” Davina said 

“Okay, lets do this!” Harry said with a huge grin, “How soon can I move in?” 

“You can move in now! Lets go get your stuff!” Josh practically vibrated with excitement he couldn't wait to have Harry come and live with them, he was so happy he'd found another person he could honestly call a friend, in this city you needed them. 

The three of them left the bakery, Harry with his arm linked with Davina and Davina with Josh, they probably looked crazy to any onlookers but for once in a long time Harry honestly felt joy.   
They arrived at the hotel, Harry went to the desk and told the clerk that he was leaving and would no longer be needing his room, they put it through the system and they thanked him for his stay. 

The three ended up in his room, Harry flitting around chucking everything into his trunk, after about 20 minutes, Harry had grabbed everything that belonged to him and it was all safely in his magical trunk, which Davina and Josh found absolutely awesome. They were both shocked as Harry stepped into his trunk and disappeared, their collective gasps were hilarious, he called after them and showed them his trunk, where he had various rooms in there. 

“I need one those!” Davina exclaimed in excitement as she stepped out of there.   
Josh nodded, “Yeah me too,”

After one last look around, he and the two others exited the hotel, waving bye to the staff he followed Davina and Josh to their apartment. 

Coming up to quite a large building complex, Davina pushed open the double door, “Welcome to your new home.” smiling to Harry who looked in awe as they climbed the stairs. 

2 flights of stairs up, and they came to their front door, pulling out her keys she opened the door and stepped in, the room they entered was large and roomy, the open floor plan for the living room, and kitchen was large, and off the living room was a little hallway which Harry guesed housed the bedrooms and bathroom. 

Davina took hold of Harry's trunk and wheeled it towards the third and last bedroom, inside was a kingsize bed, with cream sheets and a light cream and blue duvet. There was a wardrobe and chest of draws and a bedside table with a lamp.   
“You can obviously decorate it to how you want it, we just did it up for a spare room, but now you're coming to live with us you can make it how you like.” She said pulling the trunk to the bottom of the bed. 

Harry looked around smiling, “Thank you so much, this is one of the best birthdays I've ever had,” he said with watery eyes. He couldn't believe he'd made such good friends in such short a time, he hadn't made friends this quickly since he was in school. 

“I love it, plus we can order stuff online and you can help me pick and choose? Wanna have a look now?” he asked grinning. 

“Hey, you can't go online shopping without me!” Josh said dropping dramatically onto the sofa, he pulled up the laptop from off the coffee table and opened it up and got to searching. 

An couple hours later, and Harry had ordered some new bedroom furniture, and some extra bits and bobs for around the apartment. He also ordered a large online grocery shop for the three of them. The bits and bobs would be being delivered over the next few days. 

Pulling his phone out he decided to try his look with phoning Luna again, placing the phone to his ear it started ringing, “Hey Luna, thank you for the birthday card and present,” Harry said into the phone, Harry mouthed to Davina and Josh that he was going into his room to talk to his friend and they nodded and carried on watching the tv. 

Wandering into his room he closed the door behind him, placing a silencing charm on the room he sat on the edge of the bed and began to tell Luna all that had happened since midnight, from Death appearing and telling him he's the Master of Death, to Klaus appearing in Wolf form and staying the night. 

“Hmm,” was Luna's reply.

“Hmm, is that all you have to say?” Harry said rolling his eyes, of course Luna wouldn't be surprised by all that he had told her. 

“Harry sweety, you know I warned you this would happen, you didn't listen. Well it's nice to know Death appreciated my heads up I gave you,” she said with a faraway voice.

“I guess, but what about the Klaus coming to my room, what do you think of that? I mean how did he know I was his Mate, I hid my scent, he shouldn't have even realised anything was different, yet his wolf came to me Luna, it came and I turned into a wolf too, and I could understand it, it said 'Mine' and how the hell am I going to deal with that. I've never had a girlfriend let alone a boyfriend, how am I going to deal with two!” he said as he collapsed backwards onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling he couldn't help but wonder how his life would pan out now everything had changed. 

“I don't know why Klaus came to you, or how his wolf knew you were his Mate but surely that's a good thing, at least you don't have to tell him you are now?” Luna said into the phone, pitter pattering could be heard from her end as well as the whistle of a kettle. 

“I guess so, he didn't stick around this morning to speak to me, I don't think he really knows what he wants, he did take my sweats though.” Harry said laughing out loud at the thought of the big bad Hybrid wearing his trousers. 

Luna chuckled, “Maybe he's just as confused as you are, and he just needed to get away to think.”

“Maybe, how is everything on your end anyway, anything new to tell me?” he asked 

“Nothing new here, much more happening on your end,” 

Sighing they continued chatting for a few more minutes before Luna explained she had to go before the wrackspurts filled her head again and put the phone down. 

As Harry stepped out back into the living room to sit and watch a film with his two new roomates, he noticed a package on the coffee table. 

“This came for you while you were in there,” Davina said, “We haven't read who its from, they left it on the doorstep knocked and disappeared.” 

Harry stepped over and picked up the package, opening it he found his pair of sweats which smelled nice and clean, and a note. 

Thank you for the lend, we need to talk.   
Come to the compound at 9pm,   
Oh and Happy Birthday,  
Klaus

After reading the note Harry sat and relaxed and watched films for the rest of the day, he was anxious for 9pm to come, he wanted to know where he stood with the Hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, sat down for a couple of hours and wrote this up for you almost 4k words, I believe this is my largest chapter I've wrote to date, on any of my stories lol


	6. Chapter 6

9pm was approaching before his eyes, he had 10 minutes to spare before it turned 9 o'clock, he'd told Davina and Josh earlier that he had a meeting with someone and he'd be back later on.   
Going into the bedroom to change into some nicer clothing he slipped his trainers on and departed the apartment. 

Stepping out into the humid street he made his way through the crowds of people, all who seemed to have not a care in the world, and seemed happy. He couldn't help but wish he had more time to himself, he seriously hoped tonight didn't turn bad, he didn't feel like dealing with a overly emotional Hybrid tonight. 

Within minutes he was stepping into the compound where Klaus and the other Mikaelsons lived, stepping up to the front door, he knocked. Movement could be heard behind the door, a tall brunette man answered the door, “Welcome, you must be Harry Potter, my brother Niklaus is expecting you.” he said as he led Harry towards a room just off from the entrance hall. 

Opening the door to the room where Klaus was located, he opened it ushered Harry in and closed the door behind them. Klaus looked up from his seat on the sofa he was seated at, a glass of orange looking liquid in his glass he was sipping from. 

“I'm here, I guess we should talk, we have a lot to talk about.” Harry said as he made his way over to the chair sitting opposite the sofa where Klaus resided. Clasping his hands together Harry looked up into those blue eyes, he couldn't help but actually take him in, from his dimpled cheeks to his curled hair, he was a very handsome being. 

Klaus seemed to be staring him down, leaning forwards so his elbows were on his knees, he spoke, “My brother has told me some surprising information, which I didn't believe at first, that was until I awoke to find myself in your hotel room this morning.” gliding a hand through his hair, “I didn't want to believe it, I've gone over a thousand years without having to rely on anyone, not anyone but my family; its been my siblings and myself for all these years, and not once did the idea of Soul Mates appear to us.” 

looking up into his emerald eyes, he was mesmerised, in all this thousand years he had never encountered someone with that shade of green before, “What does this Soul Mate business mean for us, my brother and I?” he asked with a frown marring his face.

Harry sat up straighter, “It doesn't have to mean anything, you can simply go about your lives as you usually do, we would require contact, such as friends do, but other than that you wouldn't have to worry about having to be in a relationship with me, it would make my powers a bit harder to control with us not bonding properly, but that's nothing you need to worry about, that is my problem.” he said as he twiddled his fingers in his lap. 

Klaus seemed to take him in more, frowning he spoke, “For curiosity's sake what would happen should we have bonded? What would that mean for us?” 

Blushing at the thought of having being bonded to this impressively attractive person before him, “From what I saw, and learned it would mean you and Kol would be determinately immortal, you would also both be kind of like a power source for me, I'd be able to tap into you to help should the need arise, my powers would reside in yourselves, for me to borrow from.” he explained hoping he was being clear enough.

Klaus' posture changed, “What would these powers consist of? You're a wizard would that mean we would become able to use those powers?” he asked seeming to become more intrigued by the minute. 

“No, that's not how it works, you would simply be stronger, and more impenetrable, more so than you are now. But we're moving off course, I'm here to tell you nothing has to change!. I'm not sure how this will effect your wolf side, considering I muted my scent, you shouldn't have even realised I was your soulmate, you shouldn't have noticed, I turned it off as soon as I had learnt how to.” frowning he couldn't help but remember earlier that morning when the wolf had appeared before him. 

A smirk placed itself on his lips, “My wolf is smart, I now realise that it's been trying to tell me in its own way that you are our Mate since you arrived, and we met. I had been too stubborn to listen to it, thinking my wolf side was simply aggravated due to the fact I haven't turned in so long. But now I know that not to be true.” 

before Harry could say anything Kol entered the room, eyes narrowing in on the two of them, “What meeting with out Mate without me brother, not very nice is it Nik.” he said as he dropped himself onto the sofa next to Nik.

Growling low in his throat at his brother he turned, “We were talking, you weren't invited,” he practically growled eyes turning gold. 

Grinning at the fact he was annoying his older brother, “Well Nik, you've never been very good at sharing, I myself love to share.” he said winking at Harry who blushed violently, twitching in his seat embarrassed. 

“Leave before I remove your spleen, you imbecile.” Klaus growled smacking his brother round the back of the head. 

Sighing dramatically Kol threw himself off the sofa, “We'll have to have our own little private conversation another time Harry,” he said walking over and running his hand through his hair. 

Klaus growled from his seat, he looked like he was about to literally rip his brothers spleen out before Kol sped out of there. 

Taking a deep breath Klaus continued talking, “He's right, I'm not a sharer, I honestly don't know how this is going to work; so how about friends? Take it as a compliment because I don't make friends easily. If ever.” he said as he patted the seat next to him, Harry raised himself from the chair he sat in to place himself on the sofa beside Klaus. 

Being in such close quarters set his blood boiling, this was going to be awkward, “Friends then.” he said as he placed his hand out, Klaus took it in his own, much larger hand which was surprisingly warm. 

Klaus stood and walked over to the little alcohol cove he had in the room and grabbed a glass, “Bourbon? Whisky?” 

“Whisky? I guess.” Klaus proceeded to pour him a sliver of whisky into a glass, “Thanks.” he said as he took a hold of the glass and proceeded to sip it. Choking slightly over the taste he gave a small smile. 

“So it's your birthday... I saw you have moved in with young Davina and Josh.” he asked his voice sounding almost jealous, but Harry must have been imagining things because there was no way that Klaus would be jealous over him moving in with them. 

“Yes, they offered, after my visit from Death I decided it would probably be best to find a more permanent residence here in the City.”

Klaus nodded, “About that, you're the Master of Death correct? Kol said that's what he heard, that you were visited by Death himself and that's when you found out about Kol and I.” he asked intrigued and generally wishing to hear more about this phenomenon. 

“Kol heard that? How did he hear that I had set silence spells on the room, he shouldn't have heard anything.” Harry said surprise on his face. 

“He said he had gone to spy on you, and he was on your balcony, he said he could hear but it was extremely quiet, more like whispers than hearing loud voices.” Klaus explained back. 

Harry honestly couldn't understand how in the heck Kol would have heard all that he did, “Can I test something a moment, could you go stand outside the door, and tell me if you can hear me speaking. And maybe get your other brother to see if he can hear me? I honestly want to test something.” 

frowning but nodding and exiting the room with one last swig of his drink, as soon as Klaus exited the room Harry cast the ward on the room to silence it, 'Can you hear me, hello?” Harry called out. 

Stood outside the door were Klaus and Elijah, Klaus frowned, he could hear Harry speaking but quietly, “Can you hear him speaking brother?” he asked looking to Elijah. 

“No, am I supposed to?” he asked frowning towards Klaus. 

“No worries brother, thank you.” he said as he proceeded to enter back into the room where he had left Harry. 

Harry looked up, “So did you hear me?” he asked really intrigued. 

“Yes, I could hear you, but Elijah couldn't. How does that work?” he asked looking to the young wizard before him. 

“I believe it's part of the bond between us, I believe that the spell doesn't work simply in case I needed you or Kol, you'd be able to hear me even through a silence ward. That's really intriguing nobody is supposed to hear anything through them, that's how they work.” pulling out his mobile he sent a message to Luna to tell her about the fact that Klaus could hear him talking and Elijah his brother couldn't. 

A couple of minutes later Luna replied, 'Well make sure you're in a different location if you're having sex with one, otherwise they'll hear you.' she put laughing faces at the end, Harry blushed crimson, embarrassed by the reply. 

“Is there something wrong?” Klaus asked noticing the blush covering Harry's cheeks. 

“No, no alls good. Well it's getting late, I really should be getting back, I haven't got keys to the flat yet so Davina or Josh will be waiting up for me.” he said his blush still covering his cheeks, Klaus seemed to come out of his daydream and nodded. 

“Of course, thank you for coming, and for explaining what you could for me,” he said as he guided Harry towards the front door, with his hand on his lower back. That simple touch sent his wolf scratching within, practically purring. 

Waving goodbye, Harry left the house, the door shut behind him, he was walking onto the main street when he was accosted by Kol, suddenly he was in front of him, “Here, this is my phone number, message me when you're free to talk. Or whatever.” he said as he passed it over to him, he leant in and placed a ghostly kiss upon his cheek, “See you later Mate...” and suddenly he was gone, leaving harry reeling. 

He eventually made his way back to the apartment, Davina sleepily opened the door and ushered him in, he said his thanks and sorry he was so late, and proceeded to his bedroom where he lay on his bed, he couldn't believe how his birthday had gone. 

Stripping off into his boxers he got under the duvet and sleep took him in its embrace, thoughts of his mates lingering in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, simply a filler one. around 2k words; already writing up chapter 7 about 1k words in so hopefully be ready for friday (or maybe before)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon the next morning, grinning after remembering where he was, he slid out of bed, chucked some bottoms on and walked into the kitchen/living room, plonking himself down on the sofa, Davina smiled to him; Josh was busy texting on his phone a grin covering his face. 

“Morning guys, hmm Davina that smells great!” he said as he smiled towards her. 

She finished plating up the food and proceeded into the living room, she placed the plate of food on the coffee table next to the plates she'd put there earlier. “Eat up boys,” she said with a grin. 

Josh and Harry filled there plates up, “Hmm, thanks hun this tastes great.” he said taking a huge bite of the crispy bacon. 

“Yeah thanks tastes great, my turn tomorrow” Josh said with a grin. 

“You seem extra happy this morning Harry, did your meeting go how you wanted it to?” Davina asked watching Harry out the corner of her eye, a blush split onto his cheeks as a practically choked on his bacon remembering the text message he'd received from Luna the night before. 

“Yeah, it went fine,” he said smiling 

Davina got up from the sofa and took her plate to the kitchen placing it in the dishwasher, “Guys I'm going to be busy this morning I'm meeting Tom, he's taking me out for the day.” she said blushing. 

“Ooh, I like Tom he's nice, go you hunni,” Josh said winking at her. 

“I'm busy too, meeting up with the other half,” he said putting his own plate away, “I'll probably be gone most of the day, we're making a date of it.” 

Harry nodded and wished them both a lovely day as he ran around tidying the kitchen up and he decided he had better put Kols number into his phone, before he ended up losing it. Deciding to make the most of the empty bathroom he decided to have a nice relaxing bubble bath; emptying some citrus fruits bubble bath liquid into the tub he decided to text Kol and speak to him, after all he did ask him to. 

Sitting on top of the toilet seat while he waited for the bath to fill, he got to sending a simple text to Kol,   
'Hi, it's Harry this is my number' 

within seconds a replying ping popped up on his phone, 'Hey little wizard, I see you've decided to finally message me' 

rolling his eyes, Harry typed back, 'You gave me the number last night, was I supposed to have messaged you minutes afterwards?' 

ping  
'I would have ;)'

he replied 'Well, as nice as it is texting you I'm going for a bath- speak later' 

ping  
'Have fun' 

Harry climbed in and relaxed back against the tub, allowing the water and bubbles to surround him. He loved baths, considering he had to have showers for the majority of his life a bath was a welcome change. 

Lying back he closed his eyes imagining Klaus, and his blue eyes and those dimples, and just how he held himself during their meeting the night before. Considering the way his wolf reacted to him on his birthday he was surprised when Klaus seemed to not be as demanding and possessive as his counterpart. 

Remembering the wolf and how when he had turned into a wolf himself, how it had been possessive of him, and how protective he had been over him while he slept. He smiled, he liked how the feel of becoming a wolf had felt. 

Sinking into the warmth around him, he began to think of everything he had learned from Death, deciding he wanted to test his powers he decided he would find somewhere on the outskirts of town and practice this new power of his. 

Scouring the internet for abandoned buildings he finally found one, it was deserted near the bayou and apparently nobody liked to visit it due to the fact that apparently it was haunted. It was an old farmhouse or something, it had a large barn to the side and he looked at the picture and imagined it before willing himself to be outside of there. 

With a faint pop he was suddenly standing outside the barn doors, blinking around ecstatic that it had worked he let out a small whoop. Carefully unlocking the barn doors he cast spell after spell all around the building making it secure and safe, he was using the new spells which Death had gifted him the knowledge of. 

He set about testing new spells and wards for the next who knew how many hours, before suddenly Harry hit the floor, a bout of exhaustion taking over him, as he lay back against the soft straw covered floor he centred himself in his mind and drew on the power within him to help heal himself; he had obviously over done it for today. The power and knowledge seemingly having taken its toll on his body which was unused to the amount of magic having been used. 

Imagining his bedroom back at the apartment he was suddenly in the room, collapsing against the bed he slowly climbed in, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. 

Meanwhile Klaus had been having a weird feeling come over him all day, and then suddenly as he was putting Hope back to bed for the night, he felt himself catch his breath, the feeling of exhaustion overtook him, he hadn't felt like this for an eon. 

Placing himself in his daughters rocking chair he grabbed his phone out, he was guessing that this exhaustion was to do with his new 'Mate', he set to ringing his brother, the only other person who would know whether this was due to the young wizard, or something else. 

The phone rang through for a few seconds before Kol answered, a breathy “You feel it too then brother?” was the first think Kol said. 

“I had a sudden feeling of exhaustion out of knowhere I was putting Hope to bed, and suddenly I could hardly keep myself standing, is this his fault?” Klaus asked practically growling into the phone. 

“I'm guessing so brother, give me 5 I'm going to ring our young Wizard and see what the hell just happened.” Kol said as he put the phone down on Klaus before he could answer. 

Growling, Klaus' wolf did not seem happy that his Mate might be hurt, and Kol was the one with the ability to contact him, it didn't seem happy at all in fact. For what felt like forever Kol finally rang back. 

“Apparently he had been doing magic all day and had exhausted himself out, and he didn't know it was going to effect us like it did, he apologised profusely, he thinks that you should have his number, and that we should organise days where each of us see him, even if its to have a drink, he says that should make it so if he does over exert himself it wont effect us.” Kol said into the phone, he seemed distracted by something. 

“I'm sending his number to you now, I'm going to go feed, and have a drink brother. I'll speak to you later.” Kol said as he put the phone down before Klaus could speak to him. 

Seconds later a number came through in a text, Klaus saved the number and decided he'd have an early night, he had lots to think over, for his head seemed to be full of useless thoughts. 

After his quick 5 minute nap, Harry heard his phone ringing somewhere in the bedroom, he was exhausted, his bones felt tired and he felt like he was about to pass out, he sluggishly crawled over to the bedside table and plucked his phone from the side where it was making its racket. 

Yawning lightly, “Hello, how can I help?” he asked as he snuggled against his pillow, he couldn't wait until his new stuff arrived. 

“What the hell happened today? Why on earth did Klaus and I suddenly end up weak as a human earlier, I thought this Mate business wasn't going to effect us? At least that's what Klaus told me.” Kol said as he spoke through the phone. 

Harry sat up in shock, “You guys felt my exhaustion earlier, that shouldn't be possible. We're not even Mated yet.” he said his voice replying his hushed tones. 

“Yes, well it did; what on earth were you even doing to get us so weak?” he asked intrigued yet annoyed, he couldn't believe a young wizard was causing them such an upheaval in their lives. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would cause you both to get knackered too, I didn't think it would effect you, I can only apologise.” he said as he played with the hem of his boxer shorts. 

Kol snorted into the phone, “Well maybe give us a heads up next time, don't want it happening during a fight or something.”

“Maybe bring me along next time you're going to try and do something that's going to make you weak, I'd love to observe you using your powers, I've always been one fascinated with Witchcraft.” Kol said his voice taking on his usual flirting tone. 

Harry laughed, “Sure, how does tomorrow sound? 11.am meet me at my new place. I live with Davina and Josh, do you know where they live?” 

Kol couldn't help but grin, “Yes, I do know where they live. Well I'll leave you to sleep, you sound like you need it. Well its a date, I'll see you then.” 

Before Harry could reply, “Its not a date.” the phone had cut off and he was left with static silence on the other end. Sighing, he had a feeling the young Mikaelson was going to make him have his work cut out for him, that's for sure. 

Klaus lay in bed staring at his phone, he felt like he needed to message Harry, but his brain was telling him to just leave it, why did he need more stress added to his life, his wolf side however wanted to speak and touch him as much as it could. He honestly felt like he was fighting half of himself. 

Growling annoyed he decided to just message, if he didn't get one back that was fine. 

'What happened today? Is there something we need to be worried about? Is this what's going to happen all the time you get exhausted? I can't let people know I have a weakness, you need to tell me when this could happen... are you okay at least. Klaus' 

Harry replied quickly back, 'I was practising my new magic, testing my limits; I am sorry I honestly didn't know it would affect you both, I want to say no need to worry, but I'm pretty worried about it myself, this shouldn't be able to affect you, my feelings, emotions etc shouldn't even be anywhere near you. I'm okay, just tired... thank you for asking, are you, you know, okay? Harry' 

The wolf inside practically purred, their Mate had replied, Klaus quickly typed a reply, 

'Yes I'm okay, luckily I was at home with Hope when it happened, can you please notify me if you're going to be doing something so strenuous with your powers, maybe it would be best if you had one of us with you at the times you're doing your practising?' Klaus sent his reply.

'Kol is coming with me tomorrow, I'm going to go practice some more of my magic, so be warned it could happen again, if it does please ring me straight away so I can stop. Again I am sorry. Harry' 

Klaus felt himself feeling jealous all of a sudden, and then he felt annoyed at the fact he was jealous that his brother was spending time with Harry and he wasn't. Running his fingers through his hair he simply replied with 'Okay, goodnight' he lay back in his bed and lay there feeling annoyed. 

Harry lay in bed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him; he couldn't help but feel that maybe he had annoyed Klaus with his previous message of the fact that he was taking his younger brother with himself tomorrow for his day of practising his magic, but that must be silly, the Hybrid can't be annoyed over that, he doesn't even seem to like him very much. Deciding it all was in his head, he closed his eyes and dreamed of running through a field with Klaus' wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, here's a chapter for you. I felt I got stuck on this one, hopefully the future ones will flow out of me more easily. <3 Stay safe guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry awoke the next morning feeling fresh as a daisy, his sleep having settled his nerves, and his powers, he no longer felt like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. 

Checking the time on his phone, seeing it was almost half 10, he decided to have a quick shower, he had until 3pm to get back to the apartment, as that was when his new belongings were being delivered, Davina and Josh were out and about by the time he had finished dressing. Making himself a cup of tea, he settled down on the sofa and turned on the telly to watch some morning soaps. 

It was 10:55 when Kol turned up, he got up and let the vamp in; Kol peered around the apartment taking it all in, smirking he made himself comfortable on the sofa where Harry had just been residing. 

“Nice place you have here, pretty cosy if I do say so myself.” he said smiling towards Harry who was bustling round trying to find his keys. 

“Thanks,” came Harry's reply as he finally found the keys in the key bowl. Why he didn't look there in the first place Harry didn't know. Slipping his trainers on, he spoke, “Ready to go? I've got to be back here before 3pm, that's when my new stuff is being delivered.” 

Kol stood up from his seat, “Well lets be going then, I want to see your powers working up close,” 

They both made there way across town, taking Kols car; Harry gave directions, and within a 10 minutes they were back in the abandoned farmhouse, Harry was going to look into buying this land, he just completely forgot about it when he finally made his way home the night before. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Harry said as he conjured a comfortable looking armchair, off to the side from where he had been practising the day before. 

Harry seated himself down on the floor, all hints of hay and stray dirt disappeared from the ground where he sat. He felt out with his magic, today it didn't seem as hard to handle, he believed it had to do with Kol being there today. Kol sat simply watching intrigued as he saw as well as felt the magic enter the area where the little wizard sat. 

behind Harry's eyelids he imagined all the different things he wanted to do with his new powers, and slowly went through the list, he imagined all sorts of things, and he set about doing them individually. Kol watched, seeing the magic shift through the air, seemingly bringing the air around them to life. He felt a flow of that powerful magic head towards him, it wasn't a physical manifesto of his magic, but he felt it mentally. 

Suddenly, he felt his entire being fill up, power he hadn't felt since the times he was human, only this power was a thousand times more powerful. Allowing the magic entry into his being, he felt it flow through his veins, he peered over to Harry, who now had turned facing him. 

Harry's powered suddenly took on a almost physical presence, it felt like it was caressing his face, felt it as though it was feeling its way down his body, through his skin, into his pores. It lit a fire in him he had never felt before, he let out a gasp. 

Harry seemed to jump, and his eyes flashed open, Kol was lay back against the arm chair, he seemed to be sprawled there, irises blown, an adulterated moan escaping his lips. Harry jumped up from the floor, heading to Kol worried he had somehow hurt him. 

Kol seemed to come out of his trance as soon as Harry was in front of him, he leaned forward into the little wizards personal spare, he moved his hand to cradle Harry's face.   
“That was amazing, do it again.” he said his voice breathy. 

Harry blushed, “O-okay.” 

Harry once again sat on the floor, this time he sat near to Kol, who settled himself comfortably in the chair. 

20 minutes went on with Kols breath filling the air, while Harry practised his magic, Kol was enjoying the feeling so much he had almost forgotten Harry was there, it wasn't just the feeling of power, there was almost something unbelievably sexual about the power that emitted from Harry's form. 

Harry finally stopped his meditated state, and decided to try and test his shape shifting ability, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the wolf he had been the night Klaus' wolf had appeared. 

Suddenly his body started changing, Kol who had been lazing back in the chair suddenly pulled himself forward, before him was a wolf. A very pretty wolf. And then suddenly the wolf was gone. 

Deciding to test his powers, he decided he wanted to try and change his features, and so for the next hour Harry changed different features and tested each look, he had conjured a mirror to see the changes. 

Closing his eyes, he imagined changing into a woman, and suddenly he felt himself change, he opened his eyes and Kol was up and out the seat, before him Harry had turned into a woman, she looked just like the young wizard but obviously female. 

He touched his face, which was now feminine, eyes roamed down his body, breasts, and lady shaped hips greeted his eyes, he kind of found his new body quite nice looking if he did say so himself. 

Kol walked around him admiring the new female Harry before him, he couldn't help but think that he preferred the normal Harry to this female version. 

Harry closed his eyes again, and he was once again his normal self. 

The next couple of hours went near enough the same, he practised and practised, and Kol began asking questions not long after he turned back into a male, and Harry eagerly answered. 

Harry and Kol headed back to the apartment with time to spare before the delivery drivers were due, they clambered up the stairs, and Harry decided to go for a quick shower. Meanwhile Kol ventured around nosing through everything, intrigued to see what lay around. 

Kol entered Harry's bedroom, expecting him to still be in the shower, as he heard the shower still running, a stark bollocks naked Harry stood in front of his chest of drawers browsing through grabbing clothes to wear, “Nice view,” Kol said chuckling, as he sat himself on the bed, clearly ogling Harry's naked wet form. 

Harry, jumped at the voice, red stained cheeks, “GET OUT!” he yelled attempting to cover himself, and failing miserably.   
Kol chuckled, slowly getting up off the bed, “No need to be embarrassed, you have a nice arse.” 

Harry dying of embarrassment ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, scrubbing himself clean, he stepped out and got dressed, rubbing his towel through his hair he stepped out into the main front of the apartment to find Kol guiding the delivery drivers to leave the packages in front of his bedroom door. 

A whole bunch of packages were piling up and the drivers were still coming in and placing more, deciding to start unpacking he started placing the stuff in the right areas, the new kitchen appliances he placed in the kitchen, and the majority was all stuff for his bedroom, along with a few bits for the living room. 

Soon the drivers stopped bringing more and more items in and they disappeared with a tip given from Kol, Harry looked over to the vampire and couldn't help but think he was a very good looking young man. Which Harry found absurd, he had just been damning him to hell for walking in on him naked, and here his brain was finding Kol attractive. Eughh stupid teenage hormones! 

“Well, thanks for seeing them in, and what were you doing walking in on me naked!” he said with a glare towards Kol. 

Kol chuckled and knelt down by the boxes unloading them of appliances and placing them on the worktop. “Like I said, no need to be embarrassed.” he turned around grabbing more bits, “I loved the view,” 

Harry flushed, whether it was with anger or embarrassment Kol didn't know, “Lets get unpacking then, can't leave you to all these boxes on your own,” 

They pitter pattered around unpacking and attempting to build the various stuff he had bought from Ikea, he decided even with instructions the majority of the Ikea stuff you needed an IQ in building.   
Growling in anger, he decided to let his new powers put them together, within the hour the majority of the items they had been struggling with are built, and Kol is picking them up and placing them where Harry instructs him. 

Soon they're both done, “Lets go for a drink, this has been thirsty work.” Kol says as he collapses onto the sofa, Harry meanwhile is plugging in the new mixer and kettle he's bought. Peering over to the tired vamp, he nods. 

Harry and Kol walk out the flat, locking it up they take Kols car which is parked up in the spot, which is Harry's, he decides he needs to start looking into getting in touch with Gringotts to sort his accounts out. That can be for another day though, within minutes they're both walking into Rousseau's. 

Kol goes to the bar, and orders them both a drink; Harry settles down in the booth opposite the bar, patrons are beginning to fill the bar up, by the time Kol has come back with their drinks. 

As they sat there drinking their drinks in silence, Kols eyes scanned the bar, “I'll be back shortly,” he said as he stepped towards the bar where a young woman was leant there eyeing the people around the bar. He seemed to speak to her and she hooked her arm through his and he led her out the bar. 

5 minutes passed, and Kol re-entered on his own, wiping his lips with his thumb, he quickly slid back in beside Harry. 

“Sorry about that,” he said as he took another gulp of his whiskey. 

Harry peered towards the doors, waiting for the young woman to re-enter but she didn't, he turned towards his companion, “Please tell me you didn't kill her,” he whispered eyes narrowing. 

Kol rolled his eyes, “Of course not, sent her on her merry way none the wiser,” he raised his hand towards the lady at the bar to come bring the bottle to the table, he passed her what Harry could see looked like a crisp $50 note. 

She left it on the table and he began to pour them both glasses, “Drink up,” 

Music began to play throughout the bar, they took it in turns picking music on the jukebox, about 5 glasses later Harry was merry, Kol and Harry nodding happily to the music, Kol stood offering his hand, and harry too drunk to care took it, he led him towards the open area by the jukebox. 

Dancing to the beat, they gradually had a few others join them, mostly women. Harry didn't seem to mind, and neither did Kol. 

Klaus meanwhile was making his way to Rousseau's feeling like he wanted a drink, he could hear music coming from the bar, frowning the music wasn't usually this loud. He entered, and noticed a group of people dancing and laughing near the jukebox, he made his way to the bar. 

“Single malt, please Cami Love” he said as he sat himself at the bar. 

Cami returned with his glass, “Your brother and his friend seem to be enjoying themselves,” She said as she turned towards the group, nodding her head to them. 

Klaus paused, wondering which friend she meant when he spotted the wild black hair amongst the group, Kol seemed to be pressed pretty closely to Harry and a blonde with curly hair; he couldn't help but imagine the blonde he had made friends with back in Mystic Falls, he began to think on his feelings for Caroline, only to notice they weren't as straight forward as they seemed to be when he left the small town. 

Standing up and heading over towards the group, glass in hand, he squeezed his way through, pressing himself close to Harry and whispering “Hello Harry, love”

Harry turned quickly, towards the warm breath against his neck, his body reacting of its own accord, Klaus seemed surprised to see a drunken want in those emerald eyes, he stepped back suddenly unsure of himself. 

Kol grabbed hold of Harry's hand pulling him towards the booth they had sat in previously, “Come to join us brother,” he asked Klaus with a huge grin upon his face. 

A random man and woman seemingly a couple come towards their table, eyeing Harry with lust, “Fancy coming to our private party green eyes?” they asked with a smile, the woman nodding along with the man who asked, “There will be loads of people, you seem like fun, want to come have fun with us, your friends can come too if they want,” she says with a wink. 

Kol and Klaus look to each other, Klaus raises an eyebrow, “No thanks, I'm happy where I am,” Harry replies with a smile of his own. 

Kol lays his head on Harry's shoulder, “Yeah, we're good thanks,” the couple nod, and wander off seemingly to find someone else to come join them. 

Kol lets out a over exaggerated sigh, “Lets take this party back to the compound, I have some top of the shelf whisky back home,” he grins. 

Nodding Harry stands and loops his arm around Kol, they both stand, Klaus left sat there watching them, and unknown look in his eyes. 

“You coming too?” Harry asks with a slur to his voice, he stumbles up against Kol who has his arm around his shoulders. 

“Sure, you two go ahead, I'll be there shortly,” he says as he too stands up and heads towards the bar to wish a goodbye to Cami. 

Leaning himself against the bar, he rubs his face, his stubble tickling his fingers, “My head is all over the place, I don't know what to think or feel any more.” he says to Cami who frowns herself, “Who is it that has you feeling like this, surely its not that new guy who's just appeared out of nowhere is it?” a lilt of jealousy enters her tone. 

Taking a large gulp of his drink, he ignores her question and says his goodbyes, feeling the urge to get home to the compound as quickly as he could. 

Cami watches him leave, jealousy itching all over her skin, yet another obstacle for Klaus' affections she couldn't help but think. 

Kol turns towards Harry who is stumbling over his own feet, he couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy run through him the moment that couple came to their table ogling Harry. He felt a wave of happiness when Harry easily turned them down, and pride. 

He couldn't believe that it had been almost 2 weeks of having known the young wizard and he was beginning to have feelings, feelings which he didn't believe he had ever felt before, he had never been jealous over people he had 'dated' before, it simply didn't happen, and he wasn't even dating the young wizard, he simply found out about the bond between them. 

Soon enough the two of them arrived, Kol opened the door, Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah were sat on the sofa, Elijah reading a book, eyes engrossed on the pages, Hayley flicking through the channels on the TV with Rebekah's input on what to watch, the two squabbling over what to watch. 

The two women looked up to the door, noticing Kol with Harry, “What's he doing here?” Rebekah asked eyeing Harry warily. 

Kol sent a glare towards Rebekah warning her not to be rude, “He's here for the evening, aren't you mate?” 

Harry leant against the door frame, feeling its solid weight behind him, “Yup...” 

Rebekah gave him one last look over before reaching over and snatching the remote from Hayley who simply gave her an unimpressed look. Finally a film which was just starting began, Kol dragged Harry over to the other sofa, and they sat there comfortably, Rebekah had a bag of popcorn beside her which Kol promptly stole. 

“So, what's the film?” he asked eyeing the TV   
“A walk to Remember,” Rebekah replied, glaring at her younger brother, “If you don't like it, feel free to leave,” 

Kol just shrugged and rammed a handful of popcorn in his mouth, the door opened again and Klaus came through, he looked around the room before he placed himself on the sofa where Kol and Harry resided, as there was nowhere else as comfortable to sit. 

Klaus reached over Harry to Kol and grabbed the bottle of whisky which sat beside him on the coffee table, “Anyone care for a glass?” he asked the room. 

Everyone other than Elijah said yes, he was too engrossed in his tome to partake in any alcoholic beverages, Klaus poured the glasses, passing them around the room. 

Harry found himself feeling too hot, on either side of him were his 'Mates', he felt like his heart was going to escape his chest, the drunk feeling which he had felt earlier began to dissipate the longer he sat there watching the film, he couldn't help but to look around the room at the family before him; they all seemed to somehow belong. How he wished he had somewhere to belong, don't get him wrong he loved living with Davina and Josh, but he still felt like an outsider to their constant chatter, he simply didn't know half the stuff they chatted about. 

Kol leant in close, his lips close to his ear making him shiver, “Wanna go to the kitchen? I can hear your tummy rumbling over this film.” he snickered 

Harry blushed, “Yeah sure, thanks” they both got up, and headed towards the kitchen, when he sat up he almost fell onto Klaus' lap, luckily his hands helped him stay up right, Kol gave Klaus a look with a grin. 

Klaus felt like he wanted to touch him again, heck he felt a need to do it, 5 minutes passed and he felt the uncomfortable weight in his chest settle again, deciding he wanted to see what the two were up to he entered the kitchen, he walked in on them in a little argument. 

“Will you stop going on about seeing me naked you imbecile, someone might hear you and think badly of me,” he said glaring at the laughing original. 

He raised his hands in mock defence, “Hey don't get pissy, I can always rectify it by showing you mine, as they say it'll even the score,” he said winking. 

“Go away, you bloody flirt,” Harry said rolling his eyes, he had sobered up since earlier, he was currently doing cheese on toast, not exactly a meal but it was something to soak up the amount of alcohol he had consumed that evening. 

Klaus leant against the door frame watching them, his wolf wanting to scratch Kols eyes out for seeing his Mate naked, and then he shook his head, he had no right to decide who saw Harry naked, he was his own person he could have whomever he wanted seeing him naked, and Klaus could say nothing.   
And why on earth did that make him want to rip something or someone to pieces, he decided to head to bed, and have an early night, he turned on himself and headed to his bedroom. 

Harry and Kol sat in comfortable silence, Harry eating his cheese on toast and Kol sipping on his drink, “You can stay if you like, we have a spare bedroom; or you can always stay in mine,” he says winking flirty. 

“I think I'll stay in the spare room thanks, nice try though.” he said laughing, he found that Kol was a huge flirt. 

Sulking dramatically, he laughed, “Fine, leave me hanging then little wizard,” he stood up polishing off his glass, and held his hand out, “Come I'll show you the way.” 

Harry ate the last bit of toast and stood up, instead of taking his hand he simply followed behind, Kol pretended to be offended. 

Soon enough Kol had led him to the spare room, Kol whizzed off and suddenly appeared with a t shirt and a pair of shorts, “Thanks” Harry said taking said clothes. 

He settled into the large bed, pulling the duvet and sheets back and settling comfortably, this bed was a lot comfier than the one at his new apartments, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Josh and Davina saying he wouldn't be back for the night and lay back reminiscing about the day he and Kol had had.

A baby crying could be heard, crying softly through the house, movement was heard in the hallway, yawning and stretching, he found he needed a glass of water, his mouth felt like he'd been in the sahara desert. 

Remembering the way he had came from the kitchen he headed down, and entered the kitchen to find Klaus sat on one of the stools with a little baby in his arms, a little girl; whom was drinking a bottle of milk, cradled against Klaus' naked chest. 

“Sorry, morning, I need a drink” Harry says awkwardly, “I didn't know you'd be in here, I can leave if you want.” 

Klaus looks up from his daughter, “No, it's fine. She'll be finished any minute,” the baby in his arms giggled around the bottle, reaching out to stroke her daddy's face; she looked out towards Harry reaching her little arms out to him, she began to get irritable when he didn't seem to know that she wanted Harry to hold her. 

“I think she may want you to hold her,” he said with a soft chuckle, Harry sat himself down next to Klaus, and he passed her over to him, he hadn't held a baby since little Teddy his God Son. 

Harry peered down at the baby in his arms, she was beautiful, “She's beautiful Klaus, what's her name?” he asked as one of her hands latched onto his finger, he eyes looking up at him wondering who he was. 

“Her name is Hope, she's my daughter,” he replied full of happiness and proud, “Hayley is her mother, she's our little Wolf” he said smiling softly to the little princess, who grabbed his finger while also holding Harry's finger, the two of them touching, it felt like a spark ran through Harry. 

Klaus stared out over Hope to Harry, who sat there looking at her with such an awed look, she was perfect. “Well congratulations Daddy, she's perfect, I bet she'd love my little God Son, Teddy.” he said smiling down at her. 

“Teddy?” Klaus asked as he stroked his daughters hair softly, making her close her eyes, falling asleep again.

“Yes, he's my godson, he lives with his Grandmother, I have him occasionally, well I did, before I decided to move here, but I'm sure Andy his grandmother wont mind him coming her for visits. He's a right little character,” he said a soft smile 

Klaus watched Harry closely as he spoke about his godson, there was love there when he spoke of him, “I'm sure we could make a play date for the two of them,” Klaus replied, he couldn't believe he was discussing play dates. 

“Sounds good, I'll have to organise it soon, I need to see my little Teddy,” Harry said quietly, little Hope had fell asleep in his arms, bottle finished he placed it on the worktop. 

Klaus stood and carefully removed her from his arms, Klaus' fingers feeling like they were leaving sparks where they touched, of course it was all in Harry's head, there were no sparks. 

Klaus turned towards Harry who had grabbed his glass, “Thank you, and good night Harry,” he said as he walked out of the kitchen and to Hopes bedroom. 

Harry returned to his room, and lay in bed imagining little Teddy, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is all jumbled, Klaus hasn't slept with Caroline yet, I belive the timeline for Vampire diaires will be around season 5/6 and The Originals I won't be following, Dahlia didn't happen, Hayley became a Hybrid after birth obviously but thats where it ends, also Kol didn't die, he wasn't killed by Jeremy. I'll work out the timeline soon, and explain better. Updates will be sporadic, I will try update once a week, but if I can get a chapter written up before then it will be posted, just like today! Hope everybody is enjoying it so far, because I am enjoying writing it.   
> For those who don't see Klaus sharing, I agree, but I guess he's going to have to learn.  
> over 4k words, I'm on a roll <3   
> Any mistakes are my own, stay safe everybody!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, tummy growling in hunger, he decided to head to the kitchen, in there Elijah was stood to the stove, shirt sleeves rolled up on his arm, his tie tucked into his shirt so he didn't accidentally dip it in the oil. 

“Eggs and bacon Harry?” Elijah asked, as if that was the most normal thing in the world. 

Harry nodded, “Yes please, that would be great,” he said, “Smells great, thank you” 

Klaus came in dressed in a t shirt and some joggers, Kol appeared too hair a mess, and also dressed in his bed clothes, everybody appeared in minutes, each in their own disarray, Hayley had appeared with Hope, who she placed in the high chair which Rebekah had pulled out to cupboard for her. 

Soon enough they were all situated at the dining table, a large tray of bacon, eggs and pancakes situated in the middle, everybody helped themselves, all of a sudden Klaus' phone began to ring, he vamp sped to grab it from his bedroom, he appeared back in the dining room, phone to his ear, everybody at the table had stilled, obviously listening in with their advanced hearing. 

Klaus frowned, “And why do you feel like we would be able to help, let alone want to, you Mystic Falls gang have caused us nothing but trouble since we met you,” his eyes narrowing. 

Klaus growled into the phone, “Fine, we'll come, but if this is a trap or some sort of waste of time, you'll know about it,” and with that he chucked the phone onto the table, Elijah glared at the phone, and then to Klaus, “Do you know how old this table is, behave yourself Klaus.” 

Klaus simply raised an eyebrow, “I take it you heard what they asked, what do you think? Trap or do you think they really need our help.” he asked everybody at the table. 

Harry sat there feeling left out, for he hadn't heard a thing, Kol leant in to whisper to him, “Some kids we used to know a while back are asking for our help, considering it wasn't long ago they tried to kill us all, me especially; we're all a bit wary.” 

Harry frowned, “Why would you want to go help then?” he asked curiously. 

Kol chuckled, “Klaus has a thing for a young blonde called Caroline who is part of the Scooby gang,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at his brother. 

“Shut up Kol,” he said glaring sullenly at his younger brother. 

He turned to Hayley, “I think it may be best if you stopped here with Hope and Freya, I don't want to risk Hope coming to Mystic Falls just in case,” he explained, a unexplained nervousness entering his blood stream. 

Kol turned to Harry, “Fancy a trip to our old hunting grounds?” he asked chucking his arm over Harry's shoulders. 

Harry looked to Klaus to check his expression, but he didn't seem to be angry, “Sure, would be nice to see some more of the US” he said with a small grin. 

Kol whooped, and dragged Harry off to his room to pack up some things, the rest of the Mikaelsons watching in intrigue over the fact that Kol had took to the young wizard so easily.   
Rebekah turned to Klaus, “So what do we thing of the new kid? Is he to be trusted? Should we be keeping an eye on him and the the scooby gang?” eyeing her brothers reactions. 

Klaus looked to his baby sister, smirking softly, “He's fine, nothing to worry about sweetheart, he can be trusted,” walking to his young sister, he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a kiss to her cheek, “Go get packed up and we should be there before nightfall,” and off he went to pack some clothes up for the trip.

Rebekah and Elijah shared a look, before they parted to go pack; Kol was vamp speeding around the room packing quickly, in minutes he was ready to go. Harry watched impressed, “Where were you when I needed to pack stuff for school.” he said laughing, his eyes filled with mirth. 

Harry stood up from the bed, “I'll be back in 5,” and with that he apparated out the room leaving a stunned Kol in his wake, he could no longer smell him, or hear his heartbeat. What a neat trick he thought to himself. 

He walked down the stairs where Klaus stood with his travel bag slung over his shoulder, Rebekah appeared with her pink suitcase and travel bag, and Elijah with his suitcase, “Packed enough you two?” Kol snickered. 

Rebekah sent a deadly glare, “Shut up, if I have to go back to that dreadful town, I will at least be the best dressed there” she replied with a snarl. 

Kol held his hands up in surrender, in that moment Harry reappeared with a crack, all the Originals were on the offensive when he appeared, various vamped out faces through the room, including Klaus' hybrid face. 

Holding his hands in the air, “Don't attack, its me, sorry!” Harry reached into his bag pulling out wand, “If you'd all be interested, I have a way for us to be there in minutes? It's called a portkey, all I need is the location and co-ords and I can have us all there in minutes, unless you'd all like to be cramped up in a car?” he asked mainly speaking to Klaus, who looked intrigued. 

With a nod Harry took Klaus' phone which he had pulled from his pocket, and gave Harry the location with co-ords, using his wand he set to turning an empty bottle of whisky into a portkey, “Is there anything else you wanted for the trip?” he asked, when no one said anything he spoke again, “Well, grab your things, and everybody touch a part of the bottle, don't let go until you feel yourself moving, be warned you might fall on your face,” he said with a grin, nobody looked very impressed. 

“Right, ready guys,” he pressed his wand to the bottle which all the originals were touching, “We'll be leaving in 30seconds,” he touched his finger to the bottle, and soon enough all the originals were suddenly being thrown out the other end at their mansion in Mystic Falls. 

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol all landed gracefully, Harry however almost did, until he tripped over his own feet during the landing, Kol was suddenly there righting him, with Klaus not far behind, “Impressive Harry, this could come in handy,” Kol said with a grin, “Can you do portkeys for anywhere in the world?” he asked, Harry nodded, “Sure, but they take a lot more magic to do, same with apparating, well; I'm going to phone my friend Luna, she tried ringing while I was at the apartment but I had to tell her I'd ring her back,” and with that Harry wandered off to the large pillar at the front of the house, leaning against it taking in the view.

The Originals walked into the mansion, pulling sheets off of all the different items in there, soon enough it all looked lived in again, all of them sped off to their respective rooms, unpacking their things. 

Harry put the phone to his ear, it began to ring, soon enough Luna answered, “Hey Luna, how can I help,” he asked with a grin

Her voice sounded extra day dreamy today, “I had a vision today, you're in a new place other than New Orleans, you're about to meet some new people,” 

Harry grinned happily, “Yeah, Klaus had a phone call from the people who reside here, apparently they needed some help with a problem here.” 

“All will be fine Harry, you'll have a little trouble at first, you must remember that you can rely on others, it's not just your shoulders all things must weigh on.” she says almost trance like, not like Trelawney, more forewarning. 

“Okay Luna love, I'll try to remember that, was there anything else you needed, I kind of want to go find out where to dump all my things,” Luna said no and said her goodbyes to him, he put the phone down and walked towards the large Mikaelson mansion. 

Making his way to the large front door of the mansion, he turns the door handle and enters, what greets him is a large impressive entry hall with a impressive two sided grand staircase, it was a beautfiul place, Klaus appears next to him, taking in his awed look, feeling the need to sketch the expression upon his face. 

Harry turns towards him, “This is quite the beautiful home you have hear Klaus,” he says as he lets his eyes take in the room around him.

Klaus places his hand to the bottom of his back, “Let me show you where you'll be staying,” he leads him up the stairs, they wander through the hall until he comes to the room next to his own, just down from his own bedroom and his studio. 

Opening the door with his other hand, he ushers him in, watching all the different expressions which pass his companions face, Harry strides in looking around the room which is decorated lovely, Klaus enters behind him, he strolls over to one of the doors in the room, he opens it, “Here's your bathroom, the other door is the walk in wardrobe,” Harry steps in and eyes the large bath, with all its jets built in.

“It's amazing Klaus, you have great taste,” he says rubbing his hand along the tub, he couldn't wait to soak in it later. 

Klaus eyes him, seeming to realise he's been staring he backs out the door, rubbing the back of his neck he speaks, “Enjoy, we'll all be setting off to meet the people we've been called to help in an hour.” and with that he leaves Harry who seems to be fascinated with the room. 

Harry nods distractedly, he wanderers back into the bedroom, he opens the second door and unshrinking his suitcase, and begins to unpack it into the wardrobe and drawers. He begins to think that he was glad he met the Mikaelsons. 

After settling in and unpacking his belongings, he sat down on his bed texting Davina and Josh in their group chat, he had told them he'd be gone for a week at most (hopefully) and that he missed them. Kol knocked the door, entering after Harry called out. 

“You knocked, theres a first,” Harry said looking up from his phone, Kol just grinned at him, his famouse smirk upon his face. 

“We're setting off to see the Mystic falls gang in a minute, thought you'd want to know so you can get ready,” he said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Harry clambered off the bed, “I'm ready when you guys are,” and so the two of them set off down the stairs to see the group of Originals chatting among themselves, getting ready to head off to find out what it was they were all doing here. 

They all got in the car, Rebekah claiming shotgun, Klaus in the drivers seat and poor Elijah decided he'd rather run there than be squished between Kol and Harry as there was only the one car which had been left at the Mikaelson mansion. 

Soon enough they all were stepping out and towards a large town house, Kol hooked his arm through Harry's walking with him to the front door, Rebekah rolling her eyes and smoothing her hair out goes and walks straight in as if she owns the place; Klaus, Kol and Harry following behind. 

They walked in through to the area Harry guessed was the living room, sofas and arm chairs were covered with a bundle of people Harry had never met before, all eyes in the room gave the Originals a dirty look, Elijah was already seated in a arm chair to the side, noticing Harry looking at him he gave a small nod. 

Finding the silence awkward, he went to the nearest chair and sat down, Kol and Klaus following sitting on either side of him. 

“Well, we're here. What help was it you wanted,” he asked, looking to a blonde girl in particular, who Harry had no idea what her name was. 

The blonde, looked to her companions, who seemed to be letting her do all the talking, “We've got some trouble going on here in Mystic Falls, we have 2 immortals who are having a pissing contest, and we also have a new group of bad guys known as Travellers,” she said looking towards Klaus.

“Travellers you say, what on earth are they doing here in this 'little' town.” he asked, he knew about the immortals he had after all had spies left in the small town, he knew that Quetziah and Silas were still around. 

A dark haired vamp spoke up, sending Harry a weird look, “Well we have the Queen of bitches Katherine to thank for that, her little womb demon bought them to Mystic Falls,” the dark haired guy stood up and walked over to the sofa where they sat, he leant against the coffee table before them, “And who might you be Emerald, and what are you doing with these bad guys?” he asked looking to Harry who wasn't impressed at all.

“I'd watch what you say Damon, before I remove your tongue,” Klaus said his eyes turning their usual gold, “We came here as a favour to you, don't make us have to show you why you were glad we left in the first place.” 

Damon raised his hands, “Don't get so pissy, I was wondering what this kid was doing with you guys, that's all.” 

Kol leant forward and whispered something in Damon's, Harry didn't hear what it was but Damon, and a few others in the room flinched. 

Eyes turned towards Harry, he began to feel unbelievably uncomfortable, it was Rebekah who saved him, and he honestly could hug her for it, “We came here to help you bunch of idiots, no offence Matt love,” she said to a blonde guy who sat on one of the sofas, “Not to chat about our new companion, so how are we supposed to help you.” 

And so Harry introduced himself to the group, as Kol wandered over to the liquor cabinet. 

“So, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you all, how can I help.” he said as looked around the room, the guy he now knew as Damon chuckled and turned to stare straight at him, eyeing him up, “And what is a little human supposed to do to help us,” 

Harry smirked, he sent Damon flying against the fire place, pinning him in place, he began to choke as something invisible began to choke the air right out of him, a brunette girl came running to him, and a pretty coloured girl gave him a speculative look, “You're a witch?” she asked intrigued. 

He laughed softly, “No, sorry not a witch, a Wizard. I have different magic to yours, you're a Wiccan witch, my powers are different to yours,” with a look towards Damon he collapsed to the floor, taking in the small Wizard who had sent him flying. 

“Remind me not to piss the little Wizard off,” he said chuckling, he walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. 

The wiccan witch walked over to him and introduced herself, “My name is Bonnie Bennett, it's nice to meet you, shame it wasn't under better circumstances,” she liked this young man who seemed to be her own age. 

“Nice to meet you too,” he said with a smile, shaking her hand. 

Bonnie turned towards the other females in the room, “This here is Elena Gilbert, and Caroline Forbes, they're my best friends,” she said as she pointed the two girls out who waved to him, they seemed a bit nervous of him, he wondered why, he turned to Kol who sent him a large grin, whatever he had whispered had them looking at him funny. 

“Would you like to go talk somewhere more private?” Bonnie asked as she noticed the Originals and Stefan and Damon, and Alaric exit into the dining hall, Elena stood up and motioned for Harry and the girls to follow her, they ended up in a large bedroom, Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, the girls climbing on. 

“So, what are you doing with the Originals?” Caroline asked intrigued, she wondered why Klaus would allow a Wizard to come with him to Mystic Falls, “They don't usually have people tag along with them,” she said seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face. 

Harry smiled softly, “They're my friends, I guess you could say.” 

Elena snorted, “Klaus and friends, in the same sentence, ha. I doubt it,” at seeing Harry's pissed off face, she quickly added, “I don't mean to offend you I just meant, Klaus doesn't do friends. I mean he had a friendship with Caroline, but that was only because he fancied her.” 

Caroline sat there giving her best friend a glare, “Oh shut up Elena,” she said shoving her friend in the shoulder, “We're just friends.” 

Elena rolled her eyes, “Yeah well friends don't usually want to get in each others pants.” 

Caroline just chose to ignore her, she noticed that Harry's face had changed a bit at the mention of Klaus fancying her. “I'm sure he doesn't fancy me, we haven't seen each other for months, not since Graduation.” she said 

Harry patted her arm, “Hey, its no problem if he fancies you, no judgement here, honestly.” yet a small bout of jealousy still seemed to sting inside his veins, it was silly really.

Soon enough the four of them got to know each other better, and Harry heard the stories of Silas, and Quetziah and the Travellers and what had been happening in the small town due to them. He found himself intrigued about Silas and Quetziah, the supposed immortal beings, he felt like he wouldn't mind meeting these two beings. 

Kol whizzed up the stairs and was suddenly stood beside him while the four had been talking and laughing among themselves, “Time to go, we're going to do a round of searching the town and see if we can see anyone acting suspicious.” Harry stood up from the bed, Bonnie leant over and gave him a one armed hug, Elena and Caroline coming forth to do the same. 

When Harry and Kol left the Salvatore town house, he turned to Harry, a laugh in his throat, “I wonder if Klaus will be happy you've made friends with young Caroline,” Harry gave him a dirty look, “Oh be quiet you, I already know he fancies her, Elena enlightened me,” he said it in a sour tone without realising he had done so, Kol raised his eyebrows, noticing Harry's tone. 

“Well, don't worry, I don't fancy anybody from this town,” he said with a playful shove, Harry laughed, “Oh thank goodness, I don't know how I would have lived if you said you did,” he grinned, laughing. 

Kol mocked hurt, “How you wound me dear Harry,” pretending to collapse against Harry, “Oh behave will you, you giant drama queen.” 

And so Harry and Kol walked around the town, throwing insults and jesting at each other, he was happy he had made a friend out of Kol, he liked how they got along so well. 

It takes them around 30 minutes to walk the length of the town, nobody really stuck out as suspicious to them, little did they know Silas was hidden in the background eyeing the newcomer who had arrived with the Mikaelsons, he was intrigued; he could sense the power radiating in that small body, he was interested to find out and see how powerful this newcomer was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, hope you like the chapter, Chapter 10 is typed up and complete and going through some editing almost 5.3k words <3 Enjoy, and don't forget to comment <3


	10. Chapter 10

The two of them decide that they couldn't find anything suspicious so they enter 'The Grill' apparently it was the only bar/restaurant in the small little town. Kol ordered a bottle of bourbon, a tray of shots and a couple of glasses, the blonde guy from earlier served him, a glare sent in Kols direction. 

They made their way over to the table his siblings sat at, Rebekah already drinking a margaritas, and Klaus and Elijah were drinking what looked like whisky, “I take it none of you saw anything either,” Kol asked the group. 

Rebekah glared ahead of her, “No, and I'm beginning to think they lured us here for nothing,” taking a large swig of her drink she walked towards the bar, sitting there talking to the guy who had been at the Salvatore mansion earlier, “That's Rebekah's little jock, she took him to Europe, they're 'friends'” he said while using his fingers when he said 'friends'. 

Elijah spoke up, “I believe they may know we have arrived and are hiding away from us until they think of something to do about us,” he said taking a sip from his glass, eyes roaming between the 3 of them. 

Klaus hm'ed in reply, he had a feeling that his brother was right, “Well, there's no point scouring the town if they're hiding out, may as well wait for them to show themselves,” he looked to Harry who seemed to be avoiding looking at him, his wolf began to growl in his mind, 'what have you done now' it asked angrily. Klaus could honestly not fathom why Harry was avoiding looking at him, he seemed content talking and laughing with Kol. The two of them had seemed to make quick friends. 

Harry looked up to find Klaus' eyes baring into his own, he let out a small shiver, why did he have to have two such drop dead gorgeous Mates, he still felt jealous over the fact that Caroline and Klaus seemed to have a thing going on, and he couldn't help the fact that he couldn't blame him, Caroline was a beautiful young lady, she was also a vampire. He could see why he would like her, she didn't seem to be one to mince her words when she wanted to say something. 

He looked away and grabbed a shot, sliding one over to Kol, they both clinked glasses and swallowed it down, it burnt its way down his throat, but it didn't hurt. He liked it. Kol looked over to his brother, having noticed him watching Harry, he raised an eyebrow. Klaus just glared in return, returning to his glass. 

Elijah eventually left, to go back to the mansion, wanting to research on the travellers, which left the table with the three of them. 

Kol slid shots around the table, “How about a game of truth or dare,” he asked lounging back in his chair. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “What are we kids,” as he slung the shot back, swallowing it down, Kol and Klaus watching him closely, “What?” he asked suddenly blushing, both brothers seemed to smirk at him, “Let's just drink, no silly games yeah?” 

they both nodded, and soon enough Harry was jolly, and pretty drunk, he stood up and felt a bit woozy, he spoke, “Just popping to the loo, back in a mo,” and so he made his way over to the gents, stumbling every few steps, he chuckled to himself, this getting drunk malarkey seemed be becoming a habit of his when with the two Mikaelson brothers, his Mates. 

Mates... the word rolled off his tongue, he couldn't help but think of the two of them they were both drop dead gorgeous, he liked the both of them, of course he believed they liked him, just not in 'that' way. 

Stumbling his way into the toilets, he peered in making sure there was nobody in there, he went over to the urinal relieving himself, it wasn't until he was stood there peeing that he realised how very drunk he was, he giggled to himself. He felt so free when he was drunk, none of his problems he stressed about while sober seemed to matter at that moment. 

Walking over to the sink and washing his hands, he exited the toilets, at the table sat Klaus, Kol and Stefan. Walking over he sat down on the empty chair, “Hey Stefan, what you doing here? Come to have a drink with us?” he asked grinning drunkenly to Stefan. 

Klaus and Kol were up and out the seats in seconds, for to them it wasn't Stefan at all, but Elijah, Klaus' eyes turned gold, “What do you want Silas?” he asked growling at the immortal. 

Kol stood by Harry, shielding him from Silas, Klaus had edged closer as well, both seemingly trying to protect him. Harry moved their hands away and walked closer to the sitting Immortal, “So you're the famous Silas huh, how come you look like Stefan?” he asked taking the seat next to him, “And why on earth have we been called in for back up against you?” 

Silas sat there taking in the drunken teen before him, suddenly intrigued over the fact that he could see his true body, “What are you?” he asked peering over at him, he could feel the power radiating off the young man before him, he stared deep into his eyes trying to gather his thoughts and feelings. He tried, and for some reason he couldn't hear or see anything in his head, he frowned and took a hold of Harry's hand, which was wrapped around his glass. 

Harry looked up, straight into his eyes, “Trying to read my mind huh, yeah you'll have a hard time mate.” he said shrugging. “Not even touch will help you.” taking another sip of his glass he set it aside, “Well, if that's all you wanted; the three of us are going to head home.” 

He stood up and walked towards the two Originals who seemed to have took on attack stances the moment Silas had grabbed his hand, Kol wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and walked him out of the bar, Klaus close behind.

Kol seemed to let out a breath, “Shit.” he looked over to Klaus, “That could have gone a hell of a lot worse,” 

Klaus agreed, he was shocked when he found out that Elijah hadn't popped back to speak to them, as soon as Harry said 'Hello Stefan' he had knew that the being before him was not Elijah but Silas, the person they had all spent the afternoon trying to locate. 

“Lets head back home, we need to tell Rebekah and Elijah about what we saw tonight,” Klaus vamp sped off to the mansion, Kol turned to Harry, “You're too drunk to apparate, hold onto me and close your eyes,” and suddenly Harry was lifted in Kols arms, and sped back to the mansion, Kol didn't waste any time, he sped him straight up and into the room Harry had claimed as his own. 

“Go to sleep Love, we can all talk in the morning.” he placed a gentle kiss to Harry's temple, and left the room, Harry's hand lifted up to where Kol had kissed him, blushing he jumped into bed, undressing he got into bed, the alcohol had made him unbelievably horny, he cast a silence ward around the room, too drunk to remember that it wouldn't fully work against Klaus and Kol. 

He reached out, pulling his boxers down to his thighs, there lying against his stomach was his hard dick, he couldn't remember the last time he had taken care of himself, he reached down tentatively taking it in his hand, slowly he tugged, rubbing his thumb over his slit, gasping; he closed his eyes and began jerking off, thoughts of his mates in his head, he suddenly had thoughts about Kol using his own hand doing this, and the thought of him taking Klaus' own in his hand, in his mouth, and suddenly his moans escaped his lips as he cummed, spurting it all over his chest. Grinning lazily, he laid back against his pillows spelling his mess away, he pulled the duvet over him and fell asleep, unaware that Klaus and Kol had both heard every moan. 

Klaus had just finished telling Rebekah and Elijah about Silas in the Grill, when he decided to head to bed, he had just settled down and finished texting Hayley, when he heard low moans, his dick reacted as soon as he heard those sounds, he laid back against his headboard, hand reaching down taking his raging hard on in his hand, listening to the spouts of moans coming from Harry's room, he couldn't help but to imagine that moaning mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking him into that tantalizing mouth. When he heard the last long moan come from his lips, it made him come undone, speeding his strokes he came as well. 

Growling to himself, he couldn't remember the last time he had been wanking over someone, usually when he felt the need for a orgasm he would find someone warm and willing to satisfy his needs, but the thought of doing that just didn't feel right. He felt angry and annoyed with himself, he was supposed to be this almighty Hybrid and here he was masturbating to his Mate Harry he growled to himself, who was getting himself off in the other room. 

He got of the bed, his cum dripping down his chest from where it had splattered, he turned on the shower, and climbed in to get himself clean. 

Kol had been lying in bed on his phone, when he heard Harry moaning, how he wished to barge in there and take over, but he dared not as Harry was drunk, and he didn't want their first time together to be while he was drunk and unable to enjoy it as much.   
He wanted him to come to him, as well as for him to be willing and sober. Kol reached out taking his own cock in his hand, imagining all the things he wished to do to that sinful mouth of his, those wanton moans were his undoing, as soon as he heard them he was cumming he spurted his cum along his chest, time for a shower he thought, and he heard Klaus' own shower going as well. He guessed the little Minx didn't know or didn't remember that the two of them could hear everything. 

The next morning was awkward for Klaus, who couldn't seem to stop staring at Harry, seeing if he had done what he did the night before on purpose or not, but Harry seemed oblivious to the fact that Klaus and Kol might have heard him masturbating. 

Shaking his head, before he started getting hard again, he reached over and grabbed the coffee, he poured himself a mug, pouring milk and sugar in, he sat down to the table, Kol and Harry were talking to each other about the night before, about Silas and how Harry had been able to see Silas' true face. 

“I don't know how I did it, must be my Death magic, like they say you, can't hide from death right?” he said as he reached over picking up his mug and taking a sip.

Kol hmmed, he guessed that must be why, “Doesn't explain his obvious desire to meet you, he must not have known you'd be able to see his true face, because it wasn't just Klaus and I that were shocked,” tapping his fingers against his mug he reached into Harry's space and grabbed a piece of toast, taking a bite. 

Harry seemed to gulp, and look away blushing, he couldn't help but feel a slight jealousy over their easy simple interactions, it was the first time in a long time that he was envious of his younger brother, to be able to be so carefree and easy going with Harry, to the point where they bickered and were playful together. 

Shaking his thoughts from his head he pulled out his phone, 'New update, Harry can see Silas' true face, we met him last night when he was pretending to be Elijah at the Grill, let the others know please Caroline Love,' and with that he sent the text, a moment later the dots appeared, she was typing back. 

'Thanks for letting me know, I'll let the guys know,' Just like Caroline, short and to the point. 

Klaus got up, and walked to the door which led to the entrance hall, “I'm heading to the Salvatores place, are you two tagging along?” he said eyes lingering on Harry, who looked up and smiled to him.

“Yes, sure let me just get some shoes and a coat and I'll be right with you,” and with that he ran off to his bedroom, in a matter of minutes he was back down and ready to go, they got into Klaus' SUV and headed to see the Mystic Falls gang. 

Harry spoke to break the silence, “I'm glad I came, this trip is starting to get interesting,” he laughed, “Plus I like the girls, they're nice, and the Salvatores don't seem too bad either.” 

Kol gave Harry a 'really' look, and he laughed, “Don't worry you guys are still my favourite Vampires,” he said patting Kol on the shoulder. 

“I should think so too,” Kol said pretending to be offended, “We are your Mates after all,” 

Harry silenced at that one word, he always seemed to get flustered and embarrassed when Kol bought up the 'Mates' part. Harry looked forward catching Klaus' eyes in the mirror, he blushed and looked away staring out into the trees they were passing. 

Klaus tried not to think about their bond as much as he could, but with the wolf which resided in him that was a lot harder to do, for it always tried to remind him of the fact, which he tried to ignore; but the problem was the longer Klaus was in Harry's company, the harder it was to shut those feelings off, the harder it was to ignore the pull which was obviously there, and no matter how much he tried to close those feelings off and think of Caroline, whom he had been crushing after before he had even met Harry, they just didn't even put a shade onto these new growing feelings of his. 

Soon enough the three of them were pulling up to the Salvatore's, they all jumped out and Klaus opened the front door, not even bothering to knock, they moved into the living room where they had all met the previous day. 

The gang were all settled, and Bonnie stood as soon as they stepped in to hug Harry, and the other girls came to join too. Harry smiled widely, “Hey Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, nice to see you” 

Caroline smiled wide, “I hear you had a face to face with Silas, what was that like; did he try and hurt you or?” 

Harry shook his head, “Nope, it was a pretty good job he didn't want to start anything, I was pretty wasted when he turned up. Wouldn't have even known it was him if the guys didn't point it out, I thought it was just Stefan,” at that he turned to said Salvatore, “Sorry mate, I thought he was you,” 

Stefan just said, “No worries, it's weird right, just like Katherine and Elena, can't tell the difference right,” Harry having no idea who Katherine was simply nodded, agreeing even though he didn't know a Katherine, but he guessed she looked just like Elena. 

Damon spoke up, “Well, as lovely as it is to have your company, I wanna talk about the elephant in the room, how come this pip squeak can point out Silas when none of us, including you big bad guys can tell when he's got someone else's face on?” the girls looked to Harry, also intrigued. 

“We believe it's to do with my magic,” Harry said looking pointedly to Kol, “right?” 

Kol gathering that Harry didn't want to discuss the fact that he was 'The Master of Death' to the people he had just met, even though he seemed to like the Mystic Falls gang he didn't want them knowing something he was still getting used to. 

“Well, I think we don't really have much else to add, I say we make a trap for the newcomers, they seem to be intrigued with the pipsqueak to let's use that to our advantage, I say we use him as bate to lure them in,” Damon said eyeing the young raven haired man, Harry nodded, agreeing. 

Kol and Klaus both stood up, Klaus growling at Damon, gold eyes flaring, “I don't bloody think so,” he said speeding to Damon and grabbing him round the throat. 

Kol was stood next to Harry, seemingly even closer than before Damon had even mentioned the plan, Harry pulled himself from Kol's grip, “I think I have a say in this guys, if I say I'm fine with being the prey, surely that should be okay! It's not like I'm doing it against my will.” Kol still seemed pissed, and ready to hit Damon with something hard, but he relaxed just a little under Harry's hand that rested upon his own. 

Harry stood up, and walked towards Klaus and Damon, “Klaus, please. This is my choice, I'll be fine, honestly. Plus I'll have you and Kol there should I need any help right?” he tentatively placed his hand on Klaus' forearm, “Please?” he asked looking into those Hybrid eyes. Klaus growled but slowly let go of Damon's throat, who dropped to the floor unceremoniously.

Rubbing his throat Damon spoke, “Well now that, that's been decided, where are we going to place him to be the bate?” everyone looked around the room trying to see if anyone had any ideas.

Harry looked around nobody seemed to want to speak in case they pissed Klaus off, “How about somewhere in the open? Bandstand in the center of town? I spotted it earlier?” he looks to Klaus and Kol, “You two could hide somewhere within listening distance and keep an eye out, you know just in case” 

Kol looked like he wanted to argue but Klaus nodded, and so the three of them left, they drove to the outskirts of the middle of the town, Harry jumped out and walked off on his own towards the bandstand, sitting on the steps to the entrance he pulled his phone out; scouring through the internet and youtube he settled down and waited for some kind of interaction. 

Twenty minutes passed, and nothing happened, suddenly people started to slowly make their way to the bandstand, there suddenly seemed to be about 40-50 people in the area where Harry was sat, Kol and Klaus looked on, ready to run in and get Harry to safety, a dark haired man walked up to Harry, “You've bought more Vampires to this town, bad idea.” and suddenly every person in the town started chanting, a foreign language coming from their lips. 

Suddenly, Kol and Klaus felt an almighty pain errupt through their heads, and as the people got further into their spell, they felt themselves being metaphysically pushed out of the town, they vamp sped away until they passed the newly rebuilt Wickery Bridge, the edge of Mystic Falls. 

Harry looked up, the man before him turned to the others and they all cheered; “Who are you, and what have you just done to them?” he asked standing before the unknown man.

The man turned towards him, “We are called Travellers, years ago Witches cursed us to be unable to meet up and coerse with each other but we came up with a way to bypass the curse, to travel into anothers body, we are able to once again come together, and if you're wondering where your vampires are, they're on the other side of this town.” people aroudn his cheered, “They won't be allowed back in this town, should they try they will die, the powerful spell we cast causes anyone who crosses to get their wounds from when they died.” he walked closer to Harry, looking upon his face. 

“What are you? You're not a traveller, you're not a witch. So what are you?” he asked his fingers coming to touch against Harry's face. Harry slapped them away, “Don't touch me.” 

the man smirked, “Fiesty, no worries I'm sure we'll get to know each other better soon,” and with that all the people who had gathered dispursed, Harry looked out and the people just went back to what they were doing before, he couldn't believe that all these people had been possessed and he didn't even realise it. 

His phone started ringing, he had 2 missed calls, he must have missed them while he was talking to the unknown man, he pressed the green button and answered, “Are you okay, we can't get back into Mystic Falls, get out of there now its not safe,” Kol practically screamed down the phone, Harry could hear Klaus growling in the back ground, “Is he okay? Have they tried hurting him” he could hear Klaus ask, “No, they didn't try hurt me, I'll come to you. The whole town have been possessed by Travellers, I don't know what they are so I'm going to have to do some reasearch.” Harry said taking one last look around before he apparated to Wickery Bridge. 

Klaus was the first to check him over, eyes scanning him to double check, Kol came up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Way to make us worried you pain in the arse, why didn't you answer the phone the first time!” he said playfully punching him in the arm. 

Harry rubbed his shoulder, “I was a bit busy talking to the leader of the Travellers, I didn't hear it.” he said back. 

“We're going to have to do some research, find out if we can find a way to break this spell.” Kol said, “Best to get Elijah working on the research material, he loves this kind of stuff.” 

“I'll see if I can find anything from my side of the pond,” and with that he pulled his phone out and began texting Luna, asking for her help in researching. 

Klaus' phone started going off, a out of breath Caroline on the other end, “We know, we're at Wickery Bridge, meet us at our place, we'll have to all put our heads together to find out what we can about these Travellers,” and then he put the phone down. 

Klaus' SUV was still in Mystic Falls, Harry offered to go fetch it for him, but he declined and said it would be easier if they ran it. Kol and Klaus looked to each other, seemingly trying to decide who would run him there, Harry rolled his eyes and apparated instead. 

2 minutes later, and Klaus and Kol were entering the front door, “Damn, I was hoping to carry you again,” he said smirking to Harry. 

“That was a one off, don't be thinking you're going to carry me all over the place.” he said shoving him playfully. 

The three of them made their way to the library, Elijah was sat in a chair with a pile of books sat before him, “Brother we need your help,” Elijah looked up, “Yes, young Elena has just enlightened me on the fact that we Vampires are now locked out of Mystic Falls due to a group of Travellers she says,” 

Klaus nods, “Yes, now what do you know about them?” he asked. 

Elijah sat back, “Not a lot at the moment, but I've found these books,” he points to the pile, “Have mentions of them,” and so the three of them seat themselves down and each take a book, Harry decides he doesn't miss having to do research. 

The gang walk in through the door, each seating themselves down in a chair grabbing a book off the table to read through, Caroline seats herself down by Klaus on the love seat, Harry looks up and sees them chatting to one another, spotting the subtle hints of Caroline's flirting. He looks away, he shouldn't have an opinion over whether Caroline and Klaus are flirting or not, he rubs his eyes, feeling unbelievably tired. 

He starts to feel hungry so he heads to the kitchen, only to realise the cuboards are empty and theres no food in the house, sighing he opens his phone up and finds a Chinese place thats open which delivers, he heads back into the library, and soon enough he's got a whole big list of food being ordered, and he's paying the bill with Klaus' card, even though he's ready to pay for it with his own. 

30 minutes later and the bunch of them are settling down munching on their Chinese's; with a mouthful of Chicken chow mein, he slirps the noodles in, he had never tried Chinese before, so when Bonnie recommended the chow mein he decided to try it. He decided it was definitely a new favourite. 

“Any luck?” he asked the room, they had finished eating and were reading through the books, everyone's noses in their books; he kept spotting Caroline sneaking looks at Klaus who was sat reading his own book. 

Harry couldn't blame her, he was doing exactly the same thing, he felt annoyed with himself; why did he have to go and start growing feelings for them, it would have been so much easier if he saw them both the way he had grown to feel about Ron, but it wasn't. He had no experience in relationships, especially with a man, or even two. His only brief dating history was Ginny, and that wasn't even proper dating. 

Finding himself getting tired, he excused himself to retire up the stairs, Kol following not far behind, “I bloody hate researching, so boring,” he says dramatically collapsing onto Harry's bed, 

“I wish there was a spell to make it easier to find the stuff we needed,” Harry agreed, “I used to hate researching back in school, but I had a friend who helped with that then, she did the majority of it.” he laid back on the bed next to Kol, both staring up at the ceiling. 

Harry turned his gaze upon Kol, who lay there relaxing eyes closed, Harry stood up and undressed, he climbed into bed, “You're going to have to move, you're hogging the duvet,” Harry said attempting to yank on the duvet to cover him better, Kol turned on his side staring over to Harry, “Ugh, fine;” he went to climb in next to him, Harry spluttered, “What do you think you're doing?” he asked eyebrow raised. 

“Sleepover, move over.” he said as he climbed into the other side of the bed, a large gap between them.

Harry rolled his eyes, “No funny business, sleep time.” he said rolling onto his side. He felt the bed moving as he turned to see what Kol was doing, he had stripped off so he was wearing his t shirt and his boxers. 

“Like what you see?” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry laughed, “Calm down big guy,” Kol winked at him and got himself comfy. 

“Goodnight Kol,” he said and soon enough he fell to sleep, Kol meanwhile couldn't seem to be able to fall to sleep, he listened to the slow breaths coming from Harry, he laid back, arms behind his head. 

A few minutes passed before he heard someone stood outside the door, listening he could hear from the heartbeat that it was Klaus and Caroline, he heard him lead her to the spare bedroom down the hall, and say goodnight, there was a sudden silence, and then shuffling of feet; Klaus opened Harry's bedroom door, staring from the doorway he glared in at Kol, “What in the hell are you doing brother? This is Harry's room” he practically growled. 

Kol sat up in the bed careful to not wake Harry up, Kol grinned to his brother, “No need to be jealous brother, I saw how Caroline was watching you all afternoon, Harry saw too, I could tell.” he says watching his brothers reaction. 

“Shut up, there's nothing going on, just two friends having a sleepover,” Kol said leaning back against the headboard smirking to his older brother. 

You could see Klaus' hands balling into fists, “You're so full of yourself Kol, why are you pushing yourself on him, you heard him when he told me; we don't have to have a bond like the one you're trying to push on him, we can all just be friends, nothing more.” he said eyes narrowing. 

Kol shook his head, “And is that all you want, brother; a friendship? Because although I love having this friendship with him, I also crave more. And I'm going to go for it, because I think if I try hard enough I think that what we have would be the best relationship I will ever have. And that's what I want, isn't it what you want brother?” he asked, looking into the confused eyes of his brother.

Klaus turned away from him, “Just-” he paused thinking on what he wanted to say, “don't do anything stupid,” with one last look to Harry's sleeping figure he turned on his heel, and closed the door quietly behind him. 

Kol turned over, arm beneath his pillow he looked over to Harry, his soft breathing calming him, he felt like he could get used to sleeping next to his warm soft body, closing his eyes he let sleep take him, all worries out the window as he relaxed into sleep. 

Klaus turned away from Harry's door, where he had just left Kol in Harry's bed, he felt an itching beneath his skin; the feeling of going back in there and joining them making the skin on his arms raise, these thoughts were ridiculous, he did not feel like that for Harry, he couldn't. 

He looked down towards Caroline's room where she was staying, he could walk down there and finish what she had started after he led her to her room, the feel of her on his lips still lingered, he had waited years for her to finally kiss him, and now she had; he couldn't help but to feel like he was sorry it had happened. These feelings were confusing him to no end, for not even three weeks ago, he had still fancied Caroline, and then Harry appeared, and changed everything. 

He was confused, how was he going to get on with constantly spending time with Harry for however long it took to rid Mystic Falls of the threat of both the Travellers and Silas and Quetziah. He sighed, he needed to facetime Hope and wish her goodnight, he felt his heart constrict over the fact that he missed his daughter; he was doing this for her, making these threats gone so they didn't try and come to New Orleans to cause trouble there. 

Walking into his room, he undressed and climbed into his bed, pulling his phone from the side he rang Hayley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, but here you go!

Harry turned over in bed, and was greeted with Kol's sleeping form, smirking he poked him in the cheek, “Oi sleepyhead, get up.” he said smirking as Kol sat up and shoved him. 

“What was that for, you little shit” he said as he climbed across the bed and began poking him, Harry laughed trying to escape those jabbing fingers, “Oh sod off, leave me alone.” he panted out as he laughed and tried to avoid the constant pokes, Kol deciding to stop, climbed closer until Harry was lay down, and began to tickle him, Harry laughed and laughed. 

“P-please, gods stop,” he struggled to catch his breath from laughing so much, there was movement from outside the door, Klaus appeared in just his boxers, no t shirt in sight, Harry looked to the side to the door, Kol had stopped his tickling to sit back on Harry's legs, they must look a sight Harry thought, before he blushed, Klaus' eyes had turned gold from where he lay he could see Klaus was having to physically stop himself from coming in and pummelling Kol.

Harry pushed Kol off of him, he rolled off easily enough, he stepped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, leaving the brothers to themselves, he guessed they had woken him up, and he wasn't happy. 

Poor oblivious Harry, Kol and Klaus had a stare off, before Klaus spoke, his fingers digging into the door frame, leaving indents in the wood, “What the hell do you think you're trying to prove Kol,” he practically growled. 

Kol smirked, and stood up, “Nothing brother, we were just having fun, I guess you wouldn't know about that mr serious all the time.” he walked towards the door, he pushed past Klaus, who let him.

Klaus looked into the room, towards Harry's bed where he had just found Kol on top of Harry, he felt himself uncontrollably jealous, he knew they hadn't been doing anything sexual, he would have smelt it; but seeing Kol in such a position on Harry made his blood boil. Punching the doorframe, he slammed the door shut; and headed towards his room. 

Harry had turned the shower on, he couldn't believe his stupid body had started to react to seeing Klaus stood there in just boxers, he had already felt himself reacting to Kol's close body which had mounted him in tickle attacks, he had to quickly shove Kol off him as soon as Klaus had opened the door because the sight of him, had made him grow rock hard. He had already woke up with a semi, and Kols ministrations hadn't helped in the slightest, he was just glad that neither of them had noticed, too busy giving each other the evil eye, to notice he had got unbelivably turned on by the both of them. 

Pulling his boxers over his dick, he climbed in the shower, washing himself all over, he leant his head against the tiles, trying to be quiet while he saw to himself, soon enough he was cumming and he watched it all shoot down to the floor of the shower. Washing down there once again with shower gel in his hand, he cleaned himself, and stepped out the shower, he walked into the bedroom, hoping that Klaus and Kol had disappeared. 

He grabbed some clothes from the drawers, he began to get dressed; he slipped his shoes on and headed down the stairs, soon enough he was in sat to the table where everybody else was seated, food on the table, and the majority of everybody had yet more books in front of them. 

'mhmm' he bit into the sausage which he had piled on his plate, eyes turned towards him, Damon grinned, “Like that sausage do you,” he smirked laughing at Harry's bright red face. 

“Buggar off,” he muttered out, looking away and taking a swig of his orange juice. 

Kol and Klaus gave Damon the death stare, so he decided to go back to talking to Elena and Stefan, 'Jealous much' Damon thought to himself, glancing to the two originals who kept glancing towards Harry unknown looks on their faces. 'hmm, wonder what that's about' he thought. 

Kol had to shift uncomfortably, Harry's audible moan having made his nether regions react, trying to think of something that would make it go down, he tried to imagine something horrible, soon enough he looked over to Damon who was watching him, there; that did it. 

Klaus was in a similar predicament, problem was he could smell the sudden smell of sex on Harry's form, it was mixed in with the smell of his shower gel, but it was there lingering in his scent, he kept glancing to Harry, to see if he could tell he knew, but the young wizard was oblivious. 

“So, has anyone found out anything at all?” Harry asked, everybody shook their heads, “Nothing?, I think I'm going to have to call in some help,” he pulled out his phone, dialling up Luna, the phone started to ring, soon enough Luna answered, “h-hello Harry, what do you need,” she said yawning into the phone. 

“Sorry Luna, completely forgot the time difference, I need your help, well yours and Hermiones, and anyone else you can drag in to help, I need information on a group of people called 'Travellers' they've cast a spell to make it so no Vampire can enter Mystic Falls, they have all been kicked out.”

Luna jotted the name down on a piece of paper, “Okay, wrote it down, is there anything else you need?” she asked her voice melodic.

“Uhm, yeah can you see what you can find out about a couple of immortals called Silas and Quetziah, and how I'd go about making them mortal, or killing them please.” he asked, “Don't worry if you can't find anything on them, I'll try do some more research from this end on them,” 

“I'll try Harry, I'll let you know when or if we find anything, good luck Harry,” she said, and with that she put the phone down, most probably to go back to sleep, after all it was around 5am for her. 

The Mystic gang all walked off to go enter the Library, Elijah and Rebekah following, Klaus and Kol remained behind, having worked out that Harry wanted to speak to them, “I'm heading into Mystic Falls,” he began, “No, absolutely not, how are we going to help you if you need our help,” Klaus practically growled. 

Kol nodded, “We can't follow you in there, what if you need us?” he said, placing his hand onto Harry's shoulder. 

Harry pulled his hand off, suddenly annoyed with the both of them, he cast a silencing charm around them, “In case you have both forgotten, I'm the Master of Death, I'm powerful, heck I was powerful before I got the title, I don't need either of you to protect me, I'll be fine, and if I'm not I'll come straight back.” he says as he glares at the both of them, Klaus looked ready to argue back, but Kol spoke, “You promise that if you feel like you're in danger you'll apparate straight back?” he felt himself if he didn't try and compromise Harry was going to go headfirst into danger, that could be over the barrier when neither of them could go help him. 

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, he grabbed hold of his wand holster which had the elder wand in, and strapped it to his forearm. He ran back down and went into the dining room; Klaus and Kol were chatting quietly amongst themselves. 

“If I can't find anything of use out there I'll head back, I'll be fine.” he said pointedly to Kol, he looked over to Klaus and nodded to him, and then he was gone. 

Harry appeared at the side of the Grill, not wanting to be spotted by any muggles which were not currently being possessed by Travellers, he peered out round the side, people were milling around, the same leader from the day before speaking to them, he tried to listen in but couldn't make out what he was saying, he was across the square after all. 

He placed a muggle repelling charm on himself, and attempted to get closer, hoping the spell would work against the Travellers, he managed to get closer, camoflaging himself in amongst the back of the town. 

“Now that the Vampires have been ran out of the town, we run it now! No longer are we made to stay away from eachother, we can finally be together like we were supposed to all those centuries ago.” he shouted out to them, people cheering and clapping. 

“We must be careful though, as the Wizard we encountered yesterday, seemed different to those we have encountered before; his power was immense, keep an eye out for him, if he is spotted here I want him bought to me,” he said eyes narrowing. 

Harry laughed quietly, like he would allow any of these idiots to capture him, he didn't avoid the Death Eaters to be captured by a bunch of Muggles. He stayed where he was as the people began to disperse, the leader staying in his place before he too left. 

He decided to follow the leader, to see if he could learn anything else, as he was following him he felt a pair of hands grab him, how he hadn't noticed him he didn't know, the face of Stefan closed his hand over his mouth, peering round the corner of the building he watched as the leader entered a building. 

Silas slowly removed his hand, “What are you doing back here, I didn't think your boyfriends would let you come back all on your own.” he asked laughing at Harry's angry face, he was pointing his wand in Silas' face, but he didn't seem bothered.

Silas eyed the stick that was pointed in his face, “And what are you going to do with that” he mocked. 

Light burst from the end, ropes wrapped themselves around him, suddenly Silas was enclosed in ropes and unable to move, using his strength didn't make them budge, eyeing Harry cautiously now, he spoke, “I guess you're wondering why I pulled you aside? I've been spying on the new Travellers myself, and when they set that spell it's been harder manipulating the Vampire population, so I'm sure you can tell I'm annoyed,” he said 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I know your true face, and there's nothing you can do to stop me seeing it, don't you think they'll be getting me to constantly check for them if they think you might be there posing as someone else.” he says, “Besides, I came here to find some more information on these Travellers, not to speak to you, so if you don't mind please feel free to leave me be.” 

Silas closed his eyes and began chanting, Harry suddenly started getting a migraine, with Harry's attention elsewhere he managed to escape the ropes, leaning in close to Harry he spoke, “I know all about the Travellers, if you want some information, and I could be convinced to help you, but I'd need something in return. I know you're powerful enough to help me, I can feel it buzzing through my veins, it's Death magic you hold,” 

Harry looked to him, did he want to strike a bargain with Silas, but the other options of wasting more time researching them when it didn't seem to be going anywhere, he closed his eyes and said “Fine, depending on what it is you want, I may be willing to help out.” 

“I wish to die, permanently,” he proclaimed, as if he was simply asking for the weather. 

“You wish for death?” he asked, eyeing him trying to detect whether he was trying to play him. 

“Yes, a permanent Death so I can be with my one true love, Amara.” he said, Harry looked to him, he honestly didn't know whether it was even possible, but he decided it would probably be best if he spoke to Klaus and Kol first, he didn't want to jump in head first into this and end up in worse trouble than he began with. 

“I'll think on it, and let you know.” he said deciding to go speak to Klaus and Kol.

Silas nodded, “Sure, speak to your Mates and see what they have to say,” Silas looked to Harry eyeing him, “Wondering how I knew they were your mates? I know an awful lot about them and their innermost feelings, after all I can read everything about a person.” Harry eyed him, wondering if he could read him, suddenly feeling wary, “Apart from you” he continued, “You I can't read at all.” he said eyeing him suspiciously. 

Harry seemed to visibly relax, “Well thank goodness for that,” he said, he walked away so there was a larger gap between them, “And I don't need or want to know what they're thinking or feeling, I'm sure they'll tell me themselves eventually.” and he did, he believed that if there was something worth mentioning they would. 

Deciding to evade Silas he diaparrated to a further part of town, he concentrated and changed himself into the female body he had when he had been practising with Kol, he transfigured his clothes into a summery dress and some flats, he wandered out into the square, walking past the front windows of the shops he spotted his reflection and found himself checking his new body out. Walking out towards the area which the leader had ran off to he walked a bit quicker attempting to see if he was still in there. 

“What are you doing around here darling?” the leader said as he slipped out behind him, Harry turned round to face him, “Wow, beautiful little thing aren't you,” he said pushing the hair from Harry's eyes. 

“Thank you, who are you I haven't seen you around here before?” he asked his voice coming out in a female tone, he was kind of shocked he thought he would have to try and do a lady voice. 

The Traveller leader looked at her admiring her looks, “I could get to know you better if you like sweetheart,” he said ogling her, his brown eyes baring into her flesh, “the name is Markos love,” 

“What brings you to Mystic Falls Markos?” Harry asked seemingly interested in him, he twiddled his hair around his finger, remembering the majority of the girls in Hogwarts did the same when confronted with a male they liked. 

Markos grinned, “Just visiting friends,” he peered closer, “Why do you ask?”

Harry just smiled to him, “Was just wondering if it would be worth getting to know you better if you weren't going to stick around.” he said batting his eyelashes at him. 

“I'm sure we could get to know each other very well,” he said smirking to Harry. “I haven't even asked for your name love?” 

Harry smiled, and leant forward, his nose nearing Markos ear, “Jamie Evans,” he replied, having to come up with a name on the spot he panicked and came up with Jamie Evans, oh well he thought at least it'll be easy enough to remember. 

He pressed his lips to Harry's cheek, “Nice to meet you Jamie,” he said flirting heavily, he decided it would probably be best if he got out of the town before this Markos tried to lure him somewhere quieter. 

“Well, I must be off, it was nice to meet you Markos” he said as he stepped back from him, and wandered off down the street, he peered behind him and noticed Markos was eyeing him from behind, most likely watching his arse. Rolling his eyes he was finally out of sight of him so he slipped into an empty alleyway and disaparated back to the Mikaelson mansion. 

He appeared in the Mikaelsons living room, it was empty, soon enough which was a matter of seconds, Klaus and Kol appeared before him, Klaus eyed him, and Kol grinned, “Nice love, you sure do make a pretty girl,” he said 

Harry realising he was still a female, he closed his eyes and imagined his original form and was soon enough his normal self, he heard laughing from Kol and a hint of laughter from Klaus, he looked down and spotted he was wearing the dress still, with a flick of his wrist he was back in his normal clothes. 

Klaus moved towards the sofa, Kol following, “What did you find out?” Klaus asked, eyeing Harry checking for injuries. 

Harry proceeded to tell them all about Silas and the deal he wished to partake in, and about Markos the leader of the Witch Travelers, about how he had changed into the female form to speak to Markos and how he had taken a liking to Harry's female form. 

Klaus growled lowly from his seat not liking the idea of Markos with his hands on Harry, Kol spoke up, “Well can't blame a guy for fancying you love, you are a very sexy male and female,” he said grinning. 

Harry blushed, “Thanks, I guess,” he said eyeing the both of them, wondering what they were thinking as they both stared at him; Silas' voice entered his head about how he knew what both of their feelings on him were. 

Shaking those thoughts away for now he concentrated on getting a head start on the Travelers, “So, what do you think? Can we trust Silas? I mean he sounds genuine, but I don't know guys; surely he has another reason to be turned mortal other than to die to be with his long lost love, right?” 

the two vampires in the room looked thoughtful for a moment, “A terribly poetic love story, I don't know it might just be true.” Kol said 

Harry sighed and sat down on the chair by him, “I guess we need to go tell the others what I found out?” he asked not looking forward to confronting them all, he got along with the girls, but Damon still gave him the creeps. 

How could that guy just be so self-centered and egotistic, he didn't know but as they gradually made their way to the library where everybody had congregated he placed himself in the spare seat at the table. 

Eyes turned towards him, Damon spoke eyeing Harry, “So what did you find out then?” he said ever to the point. 

Harry inwardly sighed, and began to explain what had happened, Damon looked to him with a funny look in his eye as soon as he mentioned the turning into the female part, a glint in his eye turned Harry's stomach. 

“So, you can turn into a woman then huh? Bet that's a sight,” he said smirking towards Harry, “I wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of that myself,” those at the table turned and sent him glares, he just shrugged. 

Klaus and Kol were sharing a look between each other, eyes shifting between the others and Harry, “So he wants to become mortal then?” Bonnie asked, feeling dread over the fact that Silas was going to Harry for help, and the fact that it all depended on them to turn him to human to get help with Mystic Falls. 

Harry sighed and nodded, “I'm going to try and do some research on him, see what spells were used to make him immortal in the first place, I think I'm going to have to speak to him and find out what I can.” everybody looked wary, especially the gang who had been dealing with Silas for a while. 

Klaus looked like he wanted to intervene but must have thought better of it because the simply nodded, “Well that can all wait until tomorrow, let's have a break there is only so much research one can do before going stir crazy.” he said as he stood and began to walk out the room. The other Originals followed suit, the room was gradually emptying before his eyes, and he smiled towards the girls before he headed off to catch up with Kol. 

Finding him a bit further down the hallway in a heated conversation with Klaus, upon hearing Harry heading towards them they broke apart, and Klaus took one last glance at Harry before he stormed off. 

Kol sidled up to him, and leaned casually against the wall, “I don't think Klaus and I have clashed this bad for centuries,” he said laughing, Harry looked down embarrassed, “I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause a rift between you,” he looked down suddenly feeling bad about the fact he was causing siblings to fight, over him. 

“It's not you love, it's just the way we are,” Kol replied his hand coming to caress his face, unconsciously Harry leaned into the touch. Realising what he was doing he pulled away. 

“Well, have anything fun for us to do?” he asked, as he began to walk towards his bedroom, Kol eyeing the direction smirked at him, “I have a few things we could do” he said winking as he settled himself down on Harry's bed. 

Harry blushed, he realised Kol seemed to be more forward the last few days, and was being a right flirt. Not that harry minded, in fact he felt quite happy to have him playing with him, he didn't realise that Kol was being serious and not flirting in jest. 

He climbed onto the bed, and threw himself back against the pillows, the bed was made from that morning, and Kol climbed up and lay next to him, facing towards him. “Can I ask you something?” he said as he stared down at his young mate, Harry nodded in agreement, “Do you think you could grow to have feelings for me,” he asked his hand moving the stray bits of hair which had started to cover Harry's face. 

He lay there and thought to himself, all this was new, he knew he felt some sort of attraction to both him and his brother, but feelings. Thinking on it, he found that he was beginning to feel something for them, but it was different; different to when he had dated Ginny, or even Cho. But he had the feeling that yes, he could see himself growing feelings towards them. 

Sighing he stared Kol in the eyes, “I do believe I could, I mean we've been spending all this time together and I feel something, but I just don't know what it is. I don't want to force anything, I mean I know we're mates, but we're also 'mates', you know what I mean?” he said exasperated, trying to voice his feelings into words. 

Kol smiled softly to him, “I think I do, yeah.” he replied, and hummed to himself, perhaps this new occurrence which had happened between them wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we see some progression with the plot, there are no future chapters written yet (I'm in the midst of planning them out) so I don't want to give you a time and date for the next one and dissappoint, hope everyone is well.


	12. Chapter 12

Kol and Harry laid there on the bed for the rest of the evening, Kol escaped off to Rebekah's room at some point and confiscated a few DVDs for them to watch. The two of them sat back and relaxed watching the various films Kol had chosen, from thrillers to chickflix. The room was filled with laughter for the rest of the evening heavy laughters poured through the walls, as well as some light crying from Harry over the last film; Marley and Me, Kol looked to the side trying not to laugh at Harry crying over the film.

Kol laid back against the pillow, and harry turned towards him, wiping his eyes of the tears which had been coming down his face, a light blush covering his cheeks. Kol broke out laughing, Harry looking unbelievably embarrassed for being caught crying over a film.

“Oh shut up you, it was sad.” he said sitting up and jumping off the bed, turning the tv off, the room was dark turned dark as it was just gone 11, according to the little alarm clock which sat on the bedside table, “Well, I'm off to sleep...” he turns and looks towards Kol who still seems to be watching him, “Were you staying again or...?”. 

Kol looked to Harry, he couldn't believe this sweet innocent young man was his, “I'll be staying if that's good with you.” he asks as he stands and begins to remove his clothes, clad in just his pair of boxers he enters back into the bed. 

Harry nods dumbly unable to take his eyes away from the half naked Kol before him, “S-sure,” he mutters, as he too begins to quickly undress throwing the duvet back over himself he leans over and turns off the bedside light. “Goodnight Kol,” he says yawning.   
“Goodnight Harry,” he replied, closing his eyes he felt himself being surrounded with sleep, and the warm body of Harry lying next to him. 

By the time the morning came around Harry was half asleep when he rolled over, trying to squash himself against the warmth which surrounded him, he slung his arm across the warm body unconsciously, hand brushing against Kol's morning glory. Both of them woke with a start, Harry after he felt the hardness against his hand and Kol from Harry feeling him there. “I'm so sorry.” harry says as he begins to pulls his hand away, Kol leans forward smashing their lips together, moaning against his lips he can't help but reciprocate the kiss. 

Harry's hands meld into Kols soft hair, running his fingers through it as Kol pulls him flush against him, both of their bodies clashing against one another. Kol's lips travel from his wanton lips, dragging kisses against his neck, Harry leans to allow more before he realises what they're doing. A bite to his throat causes him to pull away, “Oh gods,” he moans. “I'm sorry.” he says as he rushes off to the bathroom. 

Kol smiles, he leans back against the pillows, suddenly he hears the sound of wood splintering, he stands up and heads towards the bedroom door slinging it open he greets a angry looking Klaus.   
“What's the matter brother?” he asks grinning from ear to ear. Klaus' eyes turn gold as he grabs a hold of Kol and vamp speeds him to his bedroom. Throwing him onto the bed he paces back in forth in front of his little brother. 

“What the hell are you thinking Kol,” he practically growls, eyeing his smirking brother wanting to rip him to pieces. Jealousy running through his veins like acid. 

“Just doing what you've been wanting to do for just as long brother,” he replies, “Our delectable mate, I just couldn't keep my hands off him.” he says closing his eyes imagining Harry leaning into him, his hand accidentally pressing against his hard on he'd woken up with. The feel of his soft lips pressed against his own.   
A feeling pressed against his mind, his wolf wanting to make it's self known. He glanced over to his brother, the feeling of jealousy and annoyance pulsing through his veins, sighing he couldn't help but think that maybe his younger brother was on to something.   
“I don't know what I think,” he muttered rubbing his face, all of a sudden he felt like everything was pressing against him, the feelings which were unbidden in him from his wolf were making him feel uncomfortable and confused. 

Kol watched as his brother seemed to be having an internal batter in his head, his eyes took in the barest changes conflicting across his face. “Maybe this is something you need to think about brother, and when you decide maybe you should speak to Harry about it.” he said, he got up off the edge of the bed, watching him warily in case he turned angry again. 

“You need to think on some things brother, you know he's both of our Mates, and that is going to mean sharing, whether it's friendship or something else. You're going to have to get yourself used to that idea, because I like him brother; I like him a lot.” he said as he leant against the open doorway, with a sigh he pushed off and walked out into the hallway away from Klaus who was not sitting on the edge of his bed in thought. 

Harry was beyond embarrassed, first he had rolled over and felt up Kol's penis, and then he was suddenly kissing him and he couldn't help but feel himself hardening against his ministrations. Just thinking about those lips against his and then there was the kissing of his neck, and the light bites. He shivered just remembering, and then he had come to his senses and run out of there like a blue ass fly. 

He pulled his boxers off and climbed into the shower, resting his head against the cold tiles he began to go over for how long they had been getting closer, he tried to think of the moment he had started to feel more but he couldn't place it. Sighing he could help but feel bad, he had been kissing Kol and Klaus was only down the hallway, his other Mate. He tried to think over how he would speak to him about what happened, he didn't want the two of them falling out with each other. He couldn't stand it if he caused the siblings to fight. 

As far as he was aware Klaus had no inclination of him having any sort of feelings towards him other than that of a friend. He proceeded to wash and get himself dressed after peeking through the gap to make sure Kol wasn't waiting on the other side he stepped in and began to dress. 

Making his way down into the kitchen area where they congregated in the mornings he couldn't miss the looks shooting his way from those with enhanced hearing, Damon walked towards him, a smirk covering his lips. “Well, well, well, I didn't realise you could make such wanton whore noises Harry,” he said mirth entering his voice as he eyed him up and down a weird look in his eye. 

Harry stood there shocked, suddenly he felt air rush past him, and suddenly enough Damon was held up by his throat by Klaus, Kol coming in a close second his eyes taking on his vampire face. “What did you just say, mate.” Klaus said as he tightened his grip on Damon who was turning a puce colour. 

Elena came forward looking like she was about to intervene, Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder. “Let me take care of him,” he said eyes narrowing on the black haired vampire. Klaus dropped him to the floor, leaning forward Harry narrowed his eyes suddenly Damon dropped to the floor, his spot taking the place of a toad. Grabbing a hold of him from of the floor he looked the toad in the eyes, turning a bright emerald green they seemed to glow. “Do not piss me off Salvatore, because I can guarantee you will not like it if you piss me off.” with that said he flung the toad at Elena, who grabbed it quickly a disgusted look on her face. 

“Please, turn him back.” Elena said as she stepped towards him a frightened look in her eyes. Harry looked to her, he couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask him to turn her boyfriend back after the way he just spoke to him. 

Glaring towards her, he spoke, “I don't think so, maybe he might think twice about what comes out of his stupid mouth if I leave him to think on his words for a while.” and with that he grabbed a hold of Kol's hand and walked out the kitchen. Ignoring the various looks shooting his way, a mixture of scared, and awed looks he proceeded to the living room. 

Kol who had been watching the scene with a smirk followed Harry out of the kitchen, he was proud of his little Mate for putting the pain in the arse Salvatore in his place.   
Dropping himself onto the sofa next to Harry who seemed to let out his breath he seemed to have been holding in, “You looked quite fierce there Darling,” 

Harry snickered, “Thanks, he's had it coming for days.” leaning back agaisnt the sofa he turned and looked towards Kol who was watching him with a glint in his eye. “What are you thinking about?” 

Kol leant forward entering Harry's personal space, “I was thinking about how sexy you are when you were angry Love,” his hand came out and moved his hair from his face. “You're hair, it's so soft...” his fingers traced his cheek bones, before it went to his neck. Leaning in he placed his nose against his pulse point. “You smell lovely too.” 

Harry gulped, shifting awkwardly on the sofa, feeling his pulse racing at Kol being so close, “Kol...” his eyes turned up towards him, “Yes Love,” Harry looked into his eyes, the eyes with which he had been starting to fall for. “We cant...” he muttered eyeing towards the empty doorway. 

“Why not, no one will care.” he says as he leans in again his lips millimetres away from Harry's own, Harry's minty breath fanning against his lips, he leant forward and pressed against his lips, a moan escaping his own throat this time. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, he pulled back and looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, lust filled and staring at Kol with need, he couldn't help but press against those lips again. 

Harry looked up when he heard a movement by the door, pulling away from Kol who had been kissing him so good. His eyes locked with Klaus' blue ones, “Klaus,” he muttered pulling away from Kol. A look entered the hybrids eyes before he turned away from them, and Harry couldn't help feeling a sudden guilt. He had no idea why he was feeling guilty Klaus hadn't seemed like he wanted to be anything but friends. 

Sighing he felt as Kol leant his forehead against his own, “Don't worry about him, love.” his fingers stroking against Harry's frown lines. Turning to look at Kol he frowned, “Is this wrong, should we be doing this.” he asked suddenly feeling like a weight was pressing against his chest. 

“This is more that right, this here,” he says pointing between the two of them, “Is perfect, you're perfect.” he places another kiss to his lips. “Doesn't it feel right.” he asks leaning in to capture those lips again. 

Harry sighs as his tongue presses against Kol's own, “Hngg, yes.” he pulls away placing his hands against Kol's chest keeping him away so he can speak. “We're not rushing into this are we?” he asks his own insecurities coming through in his tone of voice. 

Kol had a small smile on his face, “Absolutely not love, no rushing.” Harry nodded, “Maybe we should go find something to do, there's only so many films we can watch. But before we do that I think I should speak to Klaus...” he said his voice trailing off looking to Kol to see his reaction.

Kol sat up straighter, “Whatever you want to do,” he said he leaned forward pressed another lingering kiss to his lips and wandered off towards the back of the house. “There's a heated pool out the back of the house, I'm sure we could find something to do in there,” he said winking, “Plus there's a Jacuzzi, who doesn't love one of those.” Harry blushing just nods, before he turns towards Kol, “Where can I find him?” he asks looking towards the stairs. 

“Up the stairs to the left 5 doors down and you'll find Klaus' art studio, knock first if I were you.” he says as he vamp speeds off in the direction his bedroom. 

Harry turns on the spot and heads up the stairs, counting the doors as he goes he comes to the door number 5. Breathing in and letting out his breath he knocked on the door, a few seconds pass while he hears something moving behind the door. Soon enough it opens to find Klaus on the other side. 

“Hi...” Harry says suddenly feeling embarrassed, “I thought maybe we could have a chat?” he says as he looks up into Klaus' eyes, a look flashes through them but before he can decipher it Klaus is moving out the way so he can pass through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sorry kind of a cliffhanger here, but I'm off to write the next chapter. You've seen Kol and Harry's relationship progressing, you see Klaus jealous and Harry's starting to relax into the way Kol behaves around him, Damons still a toad and he totally deserved it too. I wonder if Elena will try the magic kiss theory pmsl. Thank you again for the all the Kudo's, subscribes, bookmarks and comments. They help keep my writing fuel keep going <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, get ready for some steamy stuff <3 This chapter wrote itself lol

Klaus looked to the doorway, the wolf in his head which had been growling in jealousy all morning after hearing Kol and Harry kissing seemed to be in a hell of a bad mood. And it was making his head ache terribly. 

“Come in,” he said as he sat down in the empty chair in front of his desk where he does his art work, Harry peered around the room taking in the various art pieces, taken aback by how beautiful they were. He looked to the blonde before him, taking in his body which was leaning against the mahogany desk behind him. 

“I think we should talk,” Harry said as he transfigured a blank canvas into a chair for him to sit on, Klaus watched him do it, his eyes tracking his every move. Looking into the electric blue eyes he felt himself suddenly feeling self conscious. He knew that Klaus had most probably heard everything that happened between him and his brother, and Harry was dying to know if Klaus had an adverse reaction to it or not. 

Sighing he rubbed his eyes tiredly, “I'm guessing you heard what happened this morning...” he says trailing off his eyes glancing into those in front of him, amber flashed quickly through his eyes, he couldn't help but feel like Klaus' wolf was not in the least bit happy with him, what with how protective it was that night, which seems so long ago now.

Klaus closed his eyes his jaw tensing, fingers flexing in his lap, “Yes, I did.” he says his voice trying to sound neutral, but Harry could see that he wasn't not bothered as he was trying to be perceived. 

“Was there something else you wanted to tell me?” he asked looking at his young mate before him, he was tired. He had gone the last thousand years without being the least bit bothered about other people other than his family, and now he was getting jealous over his younger brother, and a wizard who had come into both their lives in a matter of weeks. He felt annoyed with his lack of control when around him. And this jealousy, which somehow wasn't just his wolf like he liked to blame it on. 

“Uhm, I guess I should ask what you think of it, I mean I know you just want to be friends, and I'm fine with that honestly. I thought that was all I wanted from Kol, but obviously things have changed.” he replied looking down at his hands which were fidgeting in his lap. 

Klaus looked to his young mate before him, the incessant chatter from his wolf, and his own feelings trying to barge out from his mouth caused him to cringe, Harry noticed and frowned.

“I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, it was unintentional.” Harry said looking like he wanted to run out of the room. He looked back up to the hybrids eyes and spoke again, “I know this is all probably too much, and you're probably hating me right now for the fact that I've come into your life and now you're having to deal with this mess which is our bond. But I am honestly so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen.” wringing his hands through his hair he breathed through his nose, trying to calm his breathing down. 

Klaus reached out and took a hold of Harry's fidgeting hands, “While this is all new, and I honestly don't know how I'm feeling. I don't resent you; not even a little bit. And I sure as hell don't hate you either. The wolf in me is craving to touch you, to claim you...” Harry blushed from Klaus' words. 

“Uhm...” he said stupidly, suddenly forgetting how to form sentences. Klaus' eyes took on their hybrid golden colour, and he leaned forward into his space, his nose came to rest upon Harry's throat, he could feel his breath tickling his neck. Shivering at the feel of him near there causing him to get goosebumps. 

“Is this what you want?” Klaus asked as he whispered against his skin, scenting the young wizard who to him smelled like the smell of just after a storm. 

Harry turned to look at Klaus who was literally centimetres from his face, he nodded. Eyes feeling heavy all of a sudden, Klaus seemed to growl lowly in his throat before his lips were suddenly pressing against his own, his tongue searching and dominating their kiss. His hands carded through his short curls. Pressing himself closer Klaus' fingers dug in to him sharper. 

Harry pulled away breath panting, “Is this what you want?” he asked his lips swollen and the feeling that he wanted to continue kissing him making him not let go of Klaus' soft hair. Klaus looked into his eyes, the golden hue giving way to the familiar blue. 

Klaus leant forward pressing his forehead against Harry's. 

“I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice.” Klaus said as he pulled his lips to his again, “And I like the look you get in your eyes, you have the same for Kol.” he says as he presses another kiss to his lips. “If you can tell me right here, right now that you don't want this to go any further, I'll stop. I'll leave you to be just Kol's. If that's what you want.” he says, his lips kissing against Harry's pulse point. 

Moaning, he shakes his head. “P-please, I want this... I want you... I-I want you both.” Klaus' eyes flash before he picks Harry up and sits him on the edge of the desk swiping the stray empty papers onto the floor. 

“Tell me what you want Love,” he says as he kneels before him, fingers making their way under his t-shirt, caressing the soft warm skin he finds beneath. 

Harry grabs the wand out of his wand holster and erects a silencing charm over the room, eyes filled with lust. He leans forward and presses his lips back against Klaus'. “I-I want you. Please,” he begs, eyes blown with lust. Klaus only too happy to comply pulls his t-shirt over his head, the various necklaces which Harry can't help but grab a hold of when he feels Klaus' hand slowly undoing his jeans. 

His own t shirt is next to come off, joining the other on the floor, his erection his pressing hard against his jeans Klaus' hand travels down his bare chest to the edge of his jeans, he pops the button undone and the zipper follows, “Lift up Love,” he mutters, as he pulls Harry's boxers and jeans off. Harry flushes under the praise of those blue eyes, “What would you like me to do now sweetheart,” he says as his hands find purchase on his thighs. 

Harry's eyes flicker down to his weeping length, “P-please, just do anything, something.” feeling his hips rising as Klaus' hand travels up his thigh, having spread them open before him. His lips follow his fingers which are tracing their way closer to the place Harry needs him to be. A sudden nip to his inner thigh and he's groaning and writhing against the desk. 

“Klaus, please I need you.” he moans. Klaus takes that as his queue and suddenly his dick is being engulfed by his warm mouth, unable to take the sudden feeling he bucks up, only to be held down by strong arms. 

Panting heavily he opens his eyes and stares down into those blue eyes and he feels like he's going to come as Klaus takes him in deeper. What doesn't seem like more than a few minutes he's bucking up against those strong hands.

“F-fuck I'm gonna come,” he shouts as Klaus' head bops up and down on him once more. And with a shout he's shooting his cum down the back of Klaus' throat. He swallows it down before he pulls off, jumping down off the desk Harry is pushing Klaus back against the floor, “I need to taste you, please.” he says as he watches Klaus nod. He's undoing Klaus' jeans and pulling his boxers off before he can think clearly, wanting nothing but to return the favour. 

Having never done anything like this before he's nervous but he pushes the feeling down and suddenly Klaus' cock is in his face. And by god it's a beautiful dick, it's long and girth and he pauses for a moment worried it wont fit in his mouth before he ignores the thought and suddenly the warmness is in his mouth, trying to remember what Klaus did for him he's slowly sucking it down his throat, unable to go too far before he gags he takes about half in and uses his hand on the rest. 

Klaus is watching him, and he feels so wanted and sexy in that moment with him staring at him like that, wanting to make him feel just as good as he made him feel he starts to suck a bit more in until he hits the back of his throat, feeling himself about to gag he pulls off. Taking a breather he leans up and kisses his lips, hand still tossing him between them. 

“Do you like this?” he asks suddenly feeling nervous that maybe he was doing it wrong. 

Klaus nods his head, hand joining Harry's own and making him tug on him quicker, “You're perfect,” he says as he pulls Harry into another mind blowing kiss. Feeling Klaus tense, he pulls of his lips and lowers his head down to wear both their hands a frantically tugging, closing his lips over his dick, the next thing he knows Klaus is groaning loudly, and he's cumming down his throat, swallowing the salty musk taste of him. 

Pressing his lips to his Klaus' he can taste the both of them in his mouth, and it's not the worst tasting thing he has had before. Collapsing to the floor, they both lay next to each other, both spent from their mutual orgasms. Harry turns on his side and presses his head against Klaus' naked chest. Tracing his tattoos, he leans forward and kisses them gently, before he leans forward and kisses his lips again. 

They lie there just embracing one another for a good while, simply content in the post orgasmic bliss. 

Rubbing his fingers along the strands of Harry's hair he speaks up, “Do you think we rushed things?” he asks looking down into those beautiful emerald eyes. 

“Maybe... but I don't regret it.” he says as he looks up into Klaus' ocean coloured eyes, trying to locate any regret in his features; after finding he can't see any he sighs and presses his lips against his Mates own. 

They lie there on the floor ignoring all the other sounds in the house, “Oh Merlin! Kol, he's going to be so pissed.” Harry says as he buries his face into Klaus' side, feeling chuckling rumble against his face he looks up at the smirk on his face.

“I don't think Kol's going to be pissed off at you Love, probably a bit jealous he didn't do it to you first maybe.” he says smirking down at him, watching as the blush spread down from his cheeks to his chest. 

“Do you really think so?” he asked as he felt Klaus' hand slowly stroke Harry's side coming to rest on his buttocks, feeling him squeeze gently he turned and smiled to him. “What you want to do that again huh?” he asked with a laugh his eyes roaming both of their naked bodies. 

He felt Klaus' chest rumble against his side, “Not that I wouldn't love to do that again, I think we ought to probably get dressed and go see what everyone else has been doing.” he said as he sat up and grabbed his jeans and boxers from the floor. Slipping them on he stood up his t shirt in his hand, he slipped it on and started to pick up the stray pieces of paper from off the floor. 

Harry sat there watching him, he grabbed a hold of his own clothes and got dressed, a snicker came out of Klaus' lips as he looked off beyond the door to the room. “Kol heard everything, and he's told me to stop keeping you all to myself, and that it's rude not to share.” he said his eyes flashing gold, “Is that what you want, you'd like for me to share you?” he asked as he took his face in his hands tracing his cheek bones. 

Leaning into his touch he spoke, “That is what I want.” he pressed his lips to Klaus', “Do you think you'd be able to share me?” he asked a glint in his eye. 

“Oh, I think I'd be okay sharing you with Kol, but I wouldn't be up for sharing you with another.” he said as he kissed him fiercely, their tongues clashing in a kiss. 

Harry pulled away, “We need to stop, or we wont leave here at all today.” walking towards the door they walked through and walked side by side towards the back of the house where Kol resided in the Pool room. 

Soon enough they were walking into the pool room where Kol was, he was relaxing back in the hot tub, bubbles erupting around him, a smirk on his face as he spotted them both walking in together.   
“I see you've had some fun without me darling,” he leant up against the edge, his bare chest glistening with water droplets. “Fancy coming and joining me?” he asked as he resumed his space, gesturing with his arms the room left for him to sit. 

Harry nodded, he began to undress and soon enough he was just in his boxers, flicking his wrist his wand landed in his hand, he pointed and transfigured the boxers into swimming shorts. Stepping into the hot tub he sighed as it felt so good, soon enough he was sitting right beside Kol, who was leaning in and rubbing his cheek against Harry's breathing him in. 

“You smell nice, little wizard. Good enough to eat.” he said as he bit gently against his bare throat, he looked up to Klaus who was stood there watching. “Don't you think so brother?” he asked as his eyes flickered up when his lips pressed against Harry's own. 

Klaus simply nodded, “I'm going to go and make sure the Salvatores aren't messing with things they shouldn't be.” he looked to Harry who was looking up at him with the same look in his eyes he had earlier when he had been pleasuring him. 

“Are you sure you don't want to join us Nik?” Kol asked as he pressed his hand against Harry's inner thigh, tracing it gently. He could feel Harry squirming beneath his touch. 

Klaus looked like he was going to agree before he shook his head, and began to walk away from them both, leaving the two of them to themselves in the hot tub. 

“You've been a naughty boy, my little wizard. You've been using that mouth on Nik, and you haven't even given me the pleasure of your lips yet.” Harry began to harden, he pressed Kol's hand against his growing erection. 

“Ah ah ah, I think you need to show me how sorry you are that you ran away this morning, and left me needing you. Do you know that I've been sat here wanking over your little moans my brother has been capturing from you.” he said as his hand began to slowly rub up and down, “Does that turn you on love, the fact that just the sound of you has me cumming like a train.” as soon as he said that his hand sped up, suddenly it stopped.

Harry groaned and pressed more against the hand that had slowed down and eventually stopped altogether. Suddenly he was sitting on the edge of the pool, “Use that fancy little magic trick and accio some lube for me love. I want to show you how much I can make you feel good.” Harry looked down into his eyes, he soon nodded and sure enough a small tube of lube was flying through the air to suddenly be grabbed by Kol. 

“Now lie back, and let me show you how good you make me feel,” he said as he slowly slid the pool shorts down and off. The thwack of Harry's hard dick hitting his stomach as he pulled the shorts off seemed to echo through the room. 

Pulling him so he was sat at the edge of the pool he leaned in and kissed his inner thigh, “Now lie back and relax love,” he said as he rubbed his hand up and down his dick which was twitching against his stomach. 

Harry felt hot breath against the backs of his thighs, suddenly he felt his legs being spread, and Kol's hands seemed to grab a hold of his butt cheeks and suddenly he spoke against his twitching hole, “Toss yourself now Harry, and don't stop until I tell you to.” he says as he leans forward Harry only more than eager to do as he was told, took his dick in his hand. 

Suddenly he feels Kol's tongue pressing against his puckering hole, “O-oh gods,” Harry shouts suddenly as he feels Kols tongue licking and probing him gently. 

“Hmm, that's it love, moan for me.” he says as he resumes his ministrations, soon enough Kol's expert tongue is making him writhe against the edge of the pool. 

“Please Kol, I need more!” he shouts, as he presses back against that amazing tongue, never having felt anything like this before, Kol suddenly nips his thigh, “Patience Love, I'll make you feel so good in a minute.” he says Harry hears the lid of the lube pop open. Suddenly Kol is pulling himself out of the hot tub, and he's suddenly knelt between Harry's legs. 

Harry looks up as he eyes Kol spreading lube on his fingers, he looks a bit wary, having never had anyone near there before, other than Kol's tongue just.   
Kol seems to see the look, so he leans forward and kisses him gently. “Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to make you feel so good.” he kneels back down resting on his elbows, he places Harry's thigh onto his shoulder, spreading him before him better. “Now lie back, and let me make you feel good.” he says as he leans down and takes Harry's cock in his mouth. 

After a good few sucks, he slowly presses his finger against Harry's virgin tight hole, his finger presses through the tight ring, he can feel Harry tensing against his finger, “shh, relax love.” he says as he leans forward and kisses Harry's lips. 

He nods and lies back down, trying to relax against the intruding finger, Kols expert lips continue to make him feel good, and suddenly that finger inside of him touches something within that makes him feel like there is stars behind his eyes. “Oooh gods yes, there!” he shouts pressing against the intruding finger which has begun to make him feel oh so good. 

Soon enough Kol is sucking him down and rubbing against that amazing spot within him that he feels himself tightening, “Kol, fuck I'm going to cum.” he shouts Kol, who seems to suck him further down his throat continues until he feels Harry suddenly tighten around his finger, and then he's swallowing down Harry's delicious cum. 

Harry who's feeling a little bit over sensitive opens his eyes and watches as Kol puts a bit more lube onto his cock, before tugging it quickly as he looks at him with hooded eyes, soon enough Harry sees his stomach begin to tighten, he leans forwards and takes Kol's cock in his mouth, soon enough Kol is moaning out his name and his cum spurts into his waiting mouth. 

Kol blinks down at Harry, who's mouth is now full of his cum, and a bit of it is dribbling down his chin, he cannot remember the last time he had seen something so fucking sexy. He can't help but grin as he thinks that this little minx is his. His little Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Lucky Harry!
> 
> So, the boys have had some fun. Klaus is still a bit confused on his feelings, and even though he's let his wolf have what it want's he still needs to realise this is also what he want's and needs.


End file.
